I Don't Remember
by BLATTY
Summary: * update- not the story but I just want to let everyone know to check back because I'm thinking something new up, sorry its been so long, check soon! please r&r... there's an accident, everyone thinks they are at fault... hard to explain, read for urself:
1. Default Chapter

Hey all!!! Blatty here.Unfortunately these characters do not belong to me.they belong to the wonderful S.E. Hinton.Please R&R.Let me know if I should continue this story.  
  
Ponyboy was sitting on his bed, arms crossed. He was not moving. There was no need because he was not going. He had convinced himself this much.  
  
Darry came into the room. "Okay, everyone's putting their stuff in the truck." When Pony didn't move Darry continued. "Where's yours?"  
  
Pony looked at him with daggers in his eyes, without saying a word. So Darry went on, "Did you pack at all?" Pony finally opened his mouth. "No." Darry was starting to get frustrated. "Why not?"  
  
Pony could see the frustration that Darry was trying his best to hold in. Pony didn't care, he was frustrated too. "'Cause I'm not going, that's why."  
  
"Come on Ponyboy, we've been over this. It'll be good for you." Pony yet to move so Darry made one last attempt to do it nicely. "Pony, you used to love these ski trips." "Yeah it was different."  
  
"Well, you are coming. You can get up and come or I can drag you. It's your choice." Taking this as an empty threat, Pony continued to resist. "What part of 'I'm not going' don't you understand?"  
  
Darry had enough. "I guess it would be the not because you are going." He said this all calmly then gently grabbed Pony's arm. He pulled Pony all the way out of the room, the house and onto the front lawn. Man he was freakishly strong, thought Ponyboy.  
  
Darry threw Ponyboy a jacket. "Put it on, it's cold." Pony did so knowing he'd have to anyway. After that he just stood on the spot though. When Darry saw this he took a calm tone. "Pon, It'll be fun." Pony just rolled his eyes wordlessly. He started to look around.  
  
Two-bit and Steve were already in the back seat of the pick up. It looked pretty cramped back there. Pony saw three large bags and a bunch of skis in the back cabin.  
  
Pony tried one last time to get out of it. "But Darry, I don't have my stuff." He said innocently.  
  
Darry smiled. "And whose fault is that?"  
  
Darry and Pony had been fighting about it ever since Darry announced the trip. Pony did not want to go but Darry felt it was necessary.  
  
Pony started to yell. "It's bad enough you're making me go on this stupid trip, but now I don't even have any stuff!!!" Darry shrugged, while biting his lip to keep his cool. He had been going on and on about how this would be fun and how every one was going to get along.  
  
Soda came over and threw two bags in the back of the truck, filling it. Either he packs heavy or he packed me a bag, thought Pony. Soda placed a hand on Pony's shoulder. "Don't worry buddy, I got your back."  
  
"How did you know?" Pony inquired, happy that Soda always knew what he needed. Not Darry though, what he needed was to stay here. Soda flashed him a grin. "I always know. Besides you were being your stubborn self and you probably thought that if you resisted then you wouldn't have to go. Sorry Pony, but I knew it wouldn't work. I knew Darry would make us go."  
  
Darry suddenly looked disappointed. "I'm not making anyone go. I just thought it'd be good for all of us." They didn't get continue because Two- bit reached over and was leaning on the horn. "Okay, okay."  
  
Darry went over to the driver's side. Soda stopped Pony and whispered, "Try and have some fun. If you can't, then at least try to act happy. This seems real important to Darry." So Pony put on a completely fake, cheesy smile and got into the truck.  
  
-BlAtTy 


	2. remembering

Aww.I luv you guys here at the Outsiders.I'm so happy you seem to like this story so far.I was posting a story under a different category and they're all like "You don't have to post so often" instead of asking to update.I'm glad to be back here. so here it is and all disclaimers apply.please R&R  
  
They had been driving for hours now and were just about there. The radio was blaring but it was set to the passenger side. Soda was sitting next to the window in the front seat and Steve was directly behind him. They were singing along, bobbing their heads and having a good old time.  
  
Two-bit was sitting in the back behind Darry, snoring away. He had been up all night partying so it was understandable.  
  
Ponyboy was in the middle of the front seat between Darry and Soda. The music was so loud, Darry wondered how he could concentrate. Then again, it was Pony. He was still wearing the same take smile that he'd been wearing since he got in the truck.  
  
Keeping his eyes on the road, Darry leaned over so that Pony could hear him. "Pony, you can drop the act." Pony shifted over from Soda's side where he had glued himself and moved closer to Darry. "I don't know what you're talking about, Darry." Pony responded without looking up from his book.  
  
Darry shook his head. "Come on Pony. We both know you're only pretending to be happy. I know you didn't want to come." Pony, eyes still glued on the book, let the smile leave his face. His cheeks were sore. "It's not that I didn't want to come. It's just it won't be the same."  
  
Darry knew this and understood. "I just thought maybe we could start a new tradition---ya know, the five of us." Pony nodded. He didn't feel like arguing anymore.  
  
Darry knew it'd never be the same again. Five years back a good friend of their parents invested some money in a ski lodge. Him and his wife ended up running it. They invited the Curtis family up there every year since for free. They obviously didn't go last year since their parents had just recently passed.  
  
Darry felt they could all use it right now. It had only been a matter of months since Dally and Johnny's deaths. They had all been trying so hard and pretended things were normal. It was obvious that things weren't normal though.  
  
Pony had been working harder than anybody, thought Darry. They were all certain he'd fail last year. Between all the time he missed, and then even when he could go back he wasn't all there. He worked so hard though and he did it. He even did somewhat well. And then he spent the summer reading, and studying, trying to get caught up. Now, school had just gotten back and all he ever did was get up, go to school, come home do him homework, eat a very light dinner, and then study or read until he fell asleep and Soda or Darry would drag him to bed. He just wasn't himself anymore.  
  
Darry knew he had much reason to be upset. He'd lost his mother, father and two of his good friends, almost get sent to a children's home, the whole Windrixville experience, and so much more someone his age should never have to go through. That's a lot for someone of any age to go through.  
  
Still it killed Darry to see him like that. He had so much to offer if he'd only get out of his plastic bubble. He really was an amazing kid. He deserved to have some fun. That was the reason Darry had set up this trip. Besides the fact that it was free, more importantly he realized they all needed it. This realization came to Darry about two weeks ago.  
  
Pony had gotten his theme back a little while back. Everyone finally talked him into let everyone read it. Darry had been the first to read it. That was the day he finished it. He had stayed silent the rest of the day, completely at a loss of words. Everyone found it odd. He was just so amazed at how strong his brother was. That was when he decided this trip was necessary. Darry had still yet to tell Pony what he thought of the theme. Pony had been wondering. Darry just couldn't put it into words though.  
  
Darry glanced quickly at his brother, still amazed. Pony felt Darry's eyes but stayed focused on his book. Because at the present moment, besides driving, there wasn't anything else to do Darry once again remembered. The last ski trip suddenly popped in his mind.  
  
***Their mother had been in the lobby of the lodge, next to the fire, drinking hot chocolate. She loved the ski trips but she also love to get away from it all and relax. Their dad and Darry were getting ready to go skiing on the experienced hill. There was a bunny-slope hill, a beginner's hill, advanced and experienced. Their dad was a really good skier. Darry had done skiing with friends before they started these trips and was also very good. Therefore they could easily handle the hard hill.  
  
Soda wasn't the greatest skier. This was mainly because he spent too much time goofing off and never had the discipline to learn. He spent most of his time on beginner's hill. Of course, Pony stayed glued to his side. Pony had never been skiing before their first family trip but he caught on in no time. He could easily make it with Darry and their dad but he wanted to be with Soda.  
  
When Pony came out ready to go, their dad decided it was time. They had tried before to get him to come with them but had always been unsuccessful. He knew it was time. "Pony, I think you should try coming with us." Pony quickly answered his father. "I think I'll just stay with Soda." Sodapop came through the room still not close to be ready. "Pon, I think you should go with them. I'll go hang with mom for a while." Their dad quickly smiled. "See. Ya have no excuse." Pony still hesitated. "I don't know. I don't think I could do it." Darry could tell he was scared. "Pon, I know you can do it." Their dad tried to convince him. Darry saw the was Pony's eyes lit up when their Dad said it. That was enough for him to come.  
  
They tried to get Pony to practice on the advanced a little bit. Pony had gone down it a few times with ease. But Pony wanted to just skip to the experienced. It was his first time, so they all stayed together. Darry saw his one ski cross at one point. In the tangle of mess, Darry caught a glimpse of his ankle twist and crack as he tried his best not to fall. Pony immediately dropped both his poles and reached down for his ankle. He completely lost control and started to slide down the hill. Darry and their Dad immediately caught him. If they had not been there then he surely would have tumbled to doom. Darry saw Pony's eyes briefly water but Pony quickly blinked them. Their dad picked him up and Darry grabbed all the poles and skis. Pony kept going on and on about how he let them down. They finally got it through his head that he didn't but he had a sprained ankle. But he wanted to go back so badly. The whole ride home, all they heard was how next year he was gunna do it. But he never got the chance. 


	3. familiarity

All disclaimers apply ya da ya da.you know the drill.thanks for the reviews guys and keep em coming.sorry this chapter took so long some stuff has been happening around here that I don't care ta discuss.I think its pretty bad that the story made it ta number 68 before updated.eeks.sorry but ill be able ta update from now on.Thank you to: BSBnACcHiCk, BURNIN' CHURCH GAL, aims80, TimeTravller(x2), Sabrina-Curtis, Karlei Shaynner, and Antigone, and those of you who wish ta remain anonymous, as well as those of you who are reading and not reviewing. anyway here it is.  
  
Steve shook Two-bit awake as the lodge came into view. Pony folded down the page of his book as Darry pulled around the long driveway into the parking lot. The scene was familiar to the three Curtis brothers.almost too familiar.  
  
Darry saw the look in both of his brothers' eyes and he wondered if it was the same look in his eyes. He knew exactly what they were feeling because he was feeling it too. It felt weird, almost wrong, to be here without their parents. He shook it off and put the truck in park and got out. Steve and Two-bit climbed out Darry's open door as the other two Curtis brothers sat still in the front seat.  
  
Soda opened his door and pulled Pony out as he climbed out. They all walked through the snow with their bags to the front entrance. Pony lagged in back while Soda kept close to him. Darry made it to the door first and dropped his bag to open it. He held it while Two-bit and Steve walked in and waited for Pony and Soda. He smiled and they both gave halfhearted smiles back. Darry picked up his bag and fell in line behind them.  
  
They walked through the entrance and into the lobby. Two-bit and Steve were amazed at it. It was familiar to the other three though. Somebody came running out from behind a desk. "Meghan!!!" The voice yelled. Darry dropped his bags and so the rest followed his lead. The man who called threw his arms around Darry. "How ya been???" A giant smile crossed Darry's face as he stepped back. "Good Noah, good." "Glad ta hear it!!! Soda!!!" He hugged Soda as well.  
  
A woman in about her thirties came out of another room. When he saw her Pony placed his bags down and ran over and hugged her. He was mad about being here but he was so happy to see her. He held on and didn't let go. Meghan and Noah had been their parents' best friends. They hadn't seen them since---since their parents' funeral. It was almost like seeing a part of their parents again. Pony had to try his best not to start crying right there.  
  
Darry started talking to Noah again in the meantime. "You remember Steve and Two-bit."  
  
"Of course." He ran and gave each of them a hug. Darry understood why him and his dad had been best friends. They were both so out there. Soda went over and pried Pony off of Meghan. "Pon.let her breath."  
  
Everyone else said their hellos and talked for a while and finally Noah said, "You guys wanna bring your stuff up to your rooms???" The boys each grabbed their bag and skis. Noah grabbed Pony's bag and walked with them.  
  
"You sure look little carrying that bag. You sure have lost weight. Was it from when I read about you in the paper about a month ago."  
  
"Yeah.I guess." Pony didn't really like to talk about it and Noah caught the hint. "So how's school going???"  
  
"Good. I'm on honors." Noah laughed. "You always were the smart one weren't you."  
  
Pony's ears turned red as they reached the door. They all went in and dropped their bags. "We'll let you get settled." Noah and Meghan left the room and went back to the lobby.  
  
"Well," Darry started. "Still got a few hours of good skiing time left who's in???" Steve jumped up. "Yeah sure." Two-bit got up. "Maybe there'll even be some cute blondes up there." Soda looked hesitant. "I guess maybe for a little while." Pony just looked down. "I think I'll stay around here a while." Darry looked upset. "Pon."  
  
Soda spoke up. "Okay I'll stay with you Pony." "But Soda" Steve started. "But nothing."  
  
Pony looked up. "No Soda go I'm fine." Soda looked hesitant. "Soda go." So they left Pony alone in the room.  
  
Sorry I know it was short and stuff but yeah I'll be updating regularly though so yeah.r&r please!!! 


	4. envy

Hey all!!! All disclaimers apply and as we all know I don't own the outsiders.otherwise I'd be rich and famous!!! Anyway thanks ta Roxy, crazyfornc128, and Burnin' Church gal (Good luck on ur test!!! And I know what you mean about distinguishing between fanfic and the book!!! My friends think im crazy cuz I go on and on and they're like that never happened.lol) and the anonymous people who reviewed chap 3 so far.if you review after I've written this I'll get you next chap. I know the story's going a little slow I'm just trying ta get everything established first so yeah.here it is.  
  
Pony was sitting on his bed. He had sat there all last night and today, only moving occasionally ta talk ta ,Meghan and Noah, go the bathroom, or eat. It was now dark out and late on the second day. The guys came dragging into the room cold and tired. They had been skiing and were exhausted. They were all chattering away but stopped when they reached the door. They walked in.  
  
"Whatchya doin' Pony???" Two-bit asked. Pony was hunched over on the bed writing away at something.  
  
"Writing." Pony said without looking up.  
  
"Well I can see that.what are you writing???" Two-bit replied.  
  
"Nothing." Pony said quickly closing the book and sliding it into his bag. "Did you guys have fun???"  
  
"Oh yeah. You shoulda seen this chick Pony. I'm talking wow!!!" Two-bit started.  
  
"What he's trying ta say is you shoulda came Pony. You're missin' a lot of fun." Darry said.  
  
"I'm fine right here Darry, but thanks." Darry shook his head.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
They all awoke at the sound of an ear piercing scream. They jumped up and started looking around the pitch black room. Soda turned over on the large bed that they're parents used to use when they came up here. Each one of the boys on the other beds looked around wonderingly.  
  
Soda heard the heavy breathing and tossing next to him and knew instantly what was going on. "Its okay guys. Pony's just having a nightmare."  
  
Steve rolled right back over and went to sleep, too tired to even know what was going on. Two-bit did the same after a minute of awe. He always heard about Pony's nightmares and was always curious.  
  
"Pony." Soda whispered gently shaking his brother. "Pony, honey come on wake up." Darry was over by this time. "Pony," he started. Ponyboy's eyes popped open with such a jolt that it sent chills through Darry. His eyes stayed focused. Darry gently touched Pony's arm, which made him jump, so Darry retreated. Soda, still laying behind Pony started to stroke his hair gently. "Pony, honey, are you alright." Ponyboy's only answer was moving closer to Soda's chest. Soda could feel Ponyboy shaking. Soda held him tighter with his arm and continued stroking his hair with the other. In a few minutes Pony calmed down. "You okay???" Darry asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine." Pony whispered. "Sure?" Pony just nodded so Darry squeezed his arm gently and went back to bed.  
  
"You really okay???" Soda asked.  
  
"Yeah, Soda. I'm okay." Pony replied in a low whisper as to not wake everybody else up.  
  
"You know you've been having these nightmares a lot lately."  
  
"I know. Can we not talk about this now???"  
  
"Sure Pon. So how long are you planning on hiding out in this room."  
  
"I'm not hiding."  
  
"Call it whatever you want. Why don't you come out tomorrow???"  
  
"Soda---"  
  
"They wouldn't want you to stop living you know. Johnny and Dally, Mom and Dad. They'd all want you to go on with your life."  
  
"I just."  
  
"Don't you remember last time. Dad got you up on the big hill with him and Darry. And you were so anxious to try again."  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
"Please Pony. Would you do it for me???" Soda said in a whiney voice.  
  
"Oh Soda.how can I turn you down."  
  
"So you'll go." Soda said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah.just for a little while."  
  
"Thanks Pon. Its just hard for us to see you like this. Especially Darry. He feels so bad. It'll mean a lot to him for you to go with him."  
  
There was no response. Soda looked down to see Pony already asleep under his arm. He proceeded to do the same thing.  
  
Darry lay in his bed still awake. He was not sleeping like his brothers had thought. Even though they had been whispering he had been able to pick up what they were saying. He was so happy that Pony was gonna come tomorrow. He also envied they're relationship. Why couldn't he have a relationship like that with Pony??? His and Soda's relationship was good but not him and Pony's. They had stopped fighting so much and gotten closer but not as close as Pony and Soda. He hoped that this trip could bring them closer somehow. He continued ta think as he drifted off into sleep. 


	5. breakdown

Hello people.how's it going??? Of course I'm completely great because I have a three day weekend even though I have a whole poetry anthology with ten poems written out creatively, each analyzed one page, pictures for each and a write up on my favourite poem.not to mention the rest of my other 3 classes work which is what I'm supposed to be doing now so shh.and nothing gold can stay happens to be one of my poems.ya okay I'm obsessed but enough about me.thanks to crazy4nc128, Jayme, Karlei Shaynner, and the anonymous person who have reviewed chap 4 so far.I really appreciate it.I didn't even think people would like this story cuz not too many people ever seem to like my stories on here and I'm not a good writer according to my last years english teacher.anyway before I bore you all to death all disclaimers apply. on to the story.  
  
Pony followed Darry out of their room lugging his skis behind him. They made their way through the lobby. Pony was just about ta ask the others if they were going but he saw them sitting in the lobby talking to three girls. Two-bit winked at him as Darry and Pony went outside. Pony couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny???" Darry asked as they made their way onto the chair lift.  
  
"Just Two-bit." Pony replied laughing.  
  
"Oh." Darry said. "Are you sure you want to do this??? We can go to the bunny hill or something if you want its been a while since you've been skiing."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure Darry." Pony said even though he didn't want to be here but was doing it for soda.  
  
"Okie kiddo."  
  
They got off the chair lift and Pony looked down the hill. It was as big as he remembered. Darry heard his little brother gulp. "Ready???"  
  
"Yup." Pony whispered. So they both started down the hill slower than normal but fast enough for Pony.  
  
He really wasn't into it and so he wasn't paying as much attention as he should have been. When they were almost all the way at the bottom Pony didn't notice the little drop just like last time. This time his ski didn't catch though but he fell off the drop resulting in him sliding down the rest of the hill.  
  
He came to a halt at the bottom of the hill. He sat at the bottom of the hill until Darry came rushing down the hill. "Pony are you hurt." Darry asked worriedly.  
  
Pony got up. He could feel it building up inside him and he knew he'd break. "No I ain't hurt!!!" He turned and started to walk away hurriedly. "THIS WAS STUPID!!!" Darry put a hand on Pony's shoulder. Pony quickly pulled away and started hurrying off.  
  
"Pony it's okay." Darry said. Pony turned around. "IT IS NOT OKAY DARRY!!!" Pony said whipping his ski poles at the tree to his side.  
  
"Pon, calm down." Darry pleaded.  
  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!! IT WAS STUPID TO COME HERE I TOLD YOU!!! WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE CAME HERE WITHOUT THEM DARRY!!!" Pony yelled his face red with anger now. "WE SHOULDN'T HAVE CAME HERE AND WE SHOULDN'T ACT LIKE IT'S THE SAME CUZ ITS NOT!!!" Pony could feel tears starting to welt up in his eyes but fought them back. "AND WE SHOULDN'T GO ON LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED AND WE JUST SHOULDN'T OF COME HERE." Pony paused briefly. "AND WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO LIVE WITHOUT THEM!!! AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WORK TWO JOBS AND GIVE UP YOUR DREAMS!!! AND SODA SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WORK FULL TIME!!! AND WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO FIGHT OFF THE STATE!!! AND WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO FIGHT SOCS!!! AND WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO MAKE IT WITHOUT TWO OF OUR FRIENDS!!!  
  
By now the tears took over Pony and he fell to his knees, and buried his head in his hands and bawled.  
  
Darry came and sat next to Pony. He tried to put an arm on Pony's shoulder again but Pony pulled away. Darry still pulled him close though. Pony started to push him away and hit him through tears. But Pony gave up and let himself rest on his big brother's chest. "And they shouldn't have died.none of them." Pony whispered through tears.  
  
Darry pulled Pony right up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I know baby. I know." Pony cried hard for quite some time. "Let it out baby, let it out." Darry stroked his little brother's hair while still holding him. "It'll be okay Pon."  
  
Darry pushed Pony off his chest briefly. He put his hands on either side of Pony's head. Pony looked up at him with big eyes and quickly looked away embarrassed. Darry kissed his little brother's forehead and let him fall back onto his chest. "Pon, lets get you inside. It's too cold for you to be sitting in the snow. You'll catch cold."  
  
Pony didn't move though. "Alright." Darry said pulling Pony away from him. Pony put his arms around Darry's neck. Darry stood up and Pony wrapped his legs around Darry's waist. He buried his head in Darry's shoulder still sobbing.  
  
Darry walked with one of his arms around Pony and the other stroking his hair. "You know you're getting too big for this Pony." Darry heard him laugh briefly as the got to the lodge.  
  
Darry walked through the lobby. Soda immediately jumped up from the girls they were talking to with Steve and two-bit right behind him. "Is Pony okay???" Soda asked worriedly.  
  
Darry thought about how long Pony had been holding everything in and how he was hurting. "No but he will be now." Darry said rubbing his brother's back.  
  
Okay I know it sucked but review please and thank you!!! 


	6. try again

Hey everyone!!! Thanks for all the great reviews!!! Thanks to Skye, (I was going for realistic.I'm glad you thought so) Jennifer (thanks for pointing that out, now fixed.), BURNIN CHURCH GAL (great review I was laughing when I read it.I especially like the part "there are more important things in life, like sugar and fanfic. I totally agree with you on that one!!!), and Roxy (And I am lucky.gotta love PA days!!!) You guys are so amazing!!! And there may be some spelling errors in here.I'm gunna do spell check but you know sometimes if the words spelt a different way---well you know what I mean but I like broke my finger so I'm typing without my pointer finger and its kind of interesting.anyway.I gotta say hi to meghan before anything.ur so gunna marry noah wyle. you can see where I got the names!!! Lol anyway all disclaimers apply and on with the story!!!  
  
They were now standing back on the hill. "Why are we doing this pony???" Darry asked worriedly for his brother's sake.  
  
They had sat up in their room for quite some time with Pony just crying and crying. Then Pony said that they were going again.  
  
"Because I havta."  
  
"Why???"  
  
"Because dad wanted me to. and I told him I was gunna do it when I got back."  
  
Darry smiled. "oh. ready.and watch that drop this time will ya???"  
  
"Okay." Pony replied. "1,2,3." They set off down the hill and Darry stayed close to Pony's side---just incase. But Pony was doing fine. Darry could tell he was determined to do it so Pony would do it.  
  
It went nice and smooth all through the hill even at the drop. Pony lifted his skis and made the jump. He landed and sped to the end of the hill. He turned around and took off his goggles, with Darry right behind him. "I did it!!!" Pony had the biggest grin. Darry hadn't seen him grin like that in a long time.  
  
Pony threw his arms around Darry in a giant hug and Darry spun him around. "I did it Darry!!! I did it!!!"  
  
"I saw baby, I saw!!!" Darry placed him on the ground.  
  
"Let's go again Darry, I want to go again!!!"  
  
The whole day they went again and again only stopping to go eat supper, then coming right back out. By later that night Darry could barely move but Pony was still going. "Pon, what'd ya say we call it a night."  
  
But Darrrrryyyyy." Pony whined.  
  
"We still have a few days Pon."  
  
"Okay." Pony said as they headed back up.  
  
The other three were playing poker at the table in their room. They were yelling and going nuts when Darry and Pony came in. "Two-bit.that's cheating!!!" Steve yelled. "What's your point???" Two-bit responded.  
  
They all just laughed. "Hey guys." Soda said. "Did you have fun???"  
  
"SODA, YOU SHOULDA SEEN IT. IT WAS SO COOL." Pony went on excitedly as Darry took his clothes and went to take a shower.  
  
"See, pon, I told you you'd have fun." Soda said.  
  
Pony nodded and went on the bed and waited for the shower so he could put on pajamas. Meanwhile he took out his notebook and started writing.  
  
He started listening to the guys' conversation as well. "So, if you were stranded on a deserted island, what one thing would you wanna have???" Steve said.  
  
Two-bit spoke up first. "Beer." Soda then started to think. "I dunno." "Wait." Two-bit interuppted. "A tv to watch Mickey." Steve spoke up. "I'd either bring Evie.or maybe some hair grease." "That was sweet steve." Soda said. That made Two-bit speak up again. "No wait a cute blonde. How do I chose!!!" Soda finally anwered. "I guess I'd have you guys. "You can leave me here" Two-bit said. "I don't wanna be stranded on a deserted island with a bunch of guys."  
  
Pony laughed which made the guys look at him. "I know what Pony would bring." Soda started. "Books or maybe whatever he always writes in.like now!!!" Pony laughed. "Naw, Steve said. "He'd bring you sodapop." Pony laughed again. "Well what's so funny about that???" Soda asked.  
  
"You guys are all so stupid." Pony joked. They looked at him strangely. "If I could have only one thing with me on a deserted island it'd be a boat."  
  
This sent the guys into hysterics. They all laughed and had a good time. Pony didn't expect to but even he did. 


	7. laughter and nightmares

Hello everyone!!! Thanks to Angel02(I'm glad you thought it was great.I dunno about great but thanks!!!) Burnin' church gal (ur reviews are the best.I always enjoy reading them!!!) crazy4nc128 x2 (thanks for reviewing so much and thanks 4 the mention in ur story.ill try to work on the dialogue.) Karlei Shaynner (yeah I thought the boat was funny.thanks 4 the review and thanks 4 mentioning me in ur story!!!) and Ruth (Thanks.once again I don't think It was great but thank you!!!) and the rest of you who didn't review,,, thanks for reading and you people all know the story.all disclaimers apply.and so on and so forth.  
  
Darry came out of the bathroom and Pony ran in and grabbed the shower. Darry was walking around all stiff and joints locked. The guys at the table started laughing hysterically. Two-bit was practically on the floor. He managed to talk in between laughs. "Darry---what in the world.You look like you need to be oiled." He couldn't get anymore out.  
  
Darry plopped on the bed laying still. Only low moans could be heard. Soda and Steve had stopped laughing so hard but Two-bit was still in hysterics.  
  
A while later Soda came over to Darry and stood over top of him. "You okay dar???"  
  
Darry let out a low groan before managing to say, "Yeah, Pony just didn't stop today. And I roof houses for a living. You can imagine how hard he made me work.it was worth it for him to have some fun though."  
  
Soda smiled. "Yeah I was starting to worry about that kid. Hey Darry we're gonna go with those three chicks we were talking to today to the party in the lodge that there is tonight. You know the one right.all the guests are going you wanna come."  
  
"Thanks little buddy but I think I'm gonna go to bed soon. You guys have fun though." Darry replied.  
  
Soda smiled. "Do you think Pony'd wanna come???" Steve rolled his eyes.  
  
Darry shrugged. "I dunno. Ask him if you want."  
  
By now Two-bit and Steve were at the door. They looked impatient. "One minute guys." Soda said. He went over to the bathroom door. He not hear the water of the shower running so he didn't have to yell very loud. "Pony." Soda said. "Pony we're going to a party you wanna come." Soda waited but heard no reply. He looked over at Darry. Darry sat up and returned Soda's questioning look.  
  
Soda knocked again. "Pony, you okay???" When there was no answer Soda finally said. "Pony I'm coming in." He opened the door a crack and slid in. His laughter could be heard through the door. Darry got up and approached the door. Two-bit and Steve followed him. Soda opened the door, his face red from laughter.  
  
The other guys immediately joined in when they saw Pony, dressed in pajamas. The lid was down on the toilet and he was sitting on it. His head was resting on the toilet paper roll and his toothbrush was in his mouth but he was fully asleep. Soda walked over to his little brother and pulled out the toothbrush. He gently shook Pony awake.  
  
"Hmm??? What's going on???" The other three had left the room by now laughing too hard.  
  
"Its okay, Pon."  
  
"Soda???"  
  
"Yeah.come on lets take you to bed."  
  
Soda led Pony out and to the king sized bed. Normally Darry would have carried him but couldn't if he tried right now. Soda had tucked him in and thought he was already asleep when he heard Pony whisper. "Soda where are you going???"  
  
"We're just going out for a little okay we'll be back soon. Darry's here." But Pony was asleep before he could reply.  
  
Soda, Two-bit, and Steve left, leaving sleeping Darry and Pony in the room.  
  
Darry's eyes popped open. Something had woken him up but what. It was black but it didn't feel like too much time had gone by.  
  
He heard the ear-piercing scream and heavy breathing coming from the next bed. He managed to get up. He wasn't as sore as he thought. He walked over to the bed as his little brother continued to scream. It scared him something awful.  
  
Darry went and sat on the bed and started to gently shake his brother who by now sounded like he was sobbing on top of everything. "Pony, come on wake up."  
  
Pony grabbed the arm that was shaking him and dug his nails in.  
  
"Shh.Pony its okay."  
  
"Soda???" Pony said worriedly.  
  
"No, Pon. Its Darry."  
  
"Where's Soda??? What's going on???" Pony muffled out.  
  
"He's still at the party with Steve and Two-bit I guess. Its okay you just had a nightmare."  
  
"Darry.I want Soda!!!"  
  
"I know baby.he'll be back soon though okay." Darry dug Pony's nails out of his arm and sat next to Pony on the bed. Darry gently stroked his hair as Pony lightly sobbed and shook.  
  
After a few minutes Pony seemed to settle down a bit. "You okay???" Darry asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Darry." Pony replied. Darry gently squeezed his arm and got up.  
  
"Darry???"  
  
"Yeah, Pon. I'm right here."  
  
"Do you think you could lay with me for a while."  
  
"Sure Pon."  
  
Darry went to the other side and climbed under the blankets. He could still hear Pony's heavy breathing. He pulled Pony to his chest and threw his arm around him.  
  
After a moment Pony relaxed in the safety of his brother's arms.  
  
  
  
Okay stupid I know but please r&R and let me know if the dialogue was any better. 


	8. jealousy

Hello everybody.I'm updating already.only because for the second week in a row its Friday and I'm not in school.but I was for half a day but they're doing construction on our school and there was something with a leak.I dunno a bunch of people passed out and everyones really sick.but anyway if this chapter is a little messed up I'm sorry but I'm not feeling too well.anyway enough about me. And by the way its blat(as in rhymes with that) + e. just a nickname I got don't ask. but thanks to those who reviewed, burnin' church gal, hillbill-kill the lue/worm, and dom28if and crazy4nc128 (thanks for putting me in ur story,,, lol this could go on forever) and ruth and karlei shaynner and burnin' church gal 2 more times (good job on your quiz) .thanks so much and you guys are gunna have to enlighten me about this worm thing. anyway all disclaimers apply.and this chapter focuses a lot on Soda. cuz each of the guys is gunna play a part in the main thing that's gunna happen so each will kind of get a chapter.hard to explain without giving away the plot so yeah anyways here it is.  
  
The guys came back into the room sometime later that night when it was pitch black. They all kicked off their shoes or attempted it. Finally Steve switched on a small lamp so that they could see.  
  
"Turn it off you'll wake---" Soda started whispering but stopped himself quickly when he saw his two brothers. They were in the same bed. Pony was pushed right up to Darry and Darry had his arms around him. They were dead to the world.  
  
Soda kicked off his shoes and followed the other two to the beds after shutting off the lamp. He took the bed Darry had been using and immediately climbed in. He was so happy that they were finally close again. But still when he rolled over and threw his arm and hit the bed he felt something inside him.  
  
He was instantly reminded of the week when Pony was in Windrixville. The whole week he had felt the emptiness inside himself when Pony was missing.  
  
Sure he was happy that Darry and Pony were bonding but he couldn't help but feel a slight feeling of jealousy. Everyone had their place. Darry was the authority figure and superman. Pony was the baby of the family and the smart one. Soda was the one that understood everyone and could comfort them. He was supposed to be the one that comforted Pony and held him.  
  
That's when he realized not only did Pony need him to comfort him. It was a comfort to Soda to have Pony in his arms. He sighed and remembered it was only for one night and rolled over.  
  
After a few more days of this Soda began to wonder if Darry would take his place. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it.  
  
He had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready. He could hear Darry and Pony's voices. Two-bit and Steve must have gone to eat or something.  
  
"What is that that you're always writing in Pon???" Darry asked. There was no reply.  
  
He wouldn't tell anyone what was in there Soda thought. He had asked Pony many times himself but he didn't ever tell.  
  
Then Soda heard an answer from Pony. "It's just a journal. I write everything that happens to me in it. That's how my theme was so easy because I pretty much have my whole life in here anyway. It just I love to write and it helps me feel better about things."  
  
The two of them went on talking. Soda was hurt. Pony wouldn't even tell him what was in there let alone talk about it. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room. His two brothers immediately looked up at him.  
  
"Hey Soda."  
  
He just nodded. "Listen Pon, do you wanna come with me and goof off on the bunny slope with me for a while today???"  
  
Pony looked at Darry and then to Soda. "Maybe later but I'm gunna go with Darry for a while first k???"  
  
Darry saw the hurt look in Soda's eyes and reacted immediately. "Pon, why don't you go get something to eat with Steve and Two-bit k???"  
  
"But." Darry shot him a look and Pony obeyingly left for the dining hall, already dressed and ready.  
  
Once he was sure Pony was gone Darry looked up at Soda. "What's wrong???"  
  
"Nothing." Soda said casually.  
  
"Soda, I can tell something's wrong.what is it???"  
  
"Nothings wrong Darry. I just don't like getting replaced."  
  
Darry looked up dumfounded. "What are you--- is that what you think???"  
  
"What would you think??? You know at first I was happy that you guys were bonding but I now realize I'm being pushed right out of the picture."  
  
"Soda." Darry started and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "He just likes to ski, that's it."  
  
Soda shook the hand off his shoulder. "Just skiing huh??? Who does he turn to when he's having nightmares??? Who does he spend all of his time with??? Who did he tell what he writes??? Doesn't sound like just skiing to me."  
  
"Calm down little buddy. I never knew you felt that way. Today's our last day here. After this he'll be right back to you. But I'll get him to go with you today. He can come with me later if he wants."  
  
"I don't need you to make him come with me just forget it Darry." Soda said.  
  
Pony had been in the hallway the whole time listening. He felt so bad that Soda felt that way. He quickly went to the dining hall.  
  
When Steve, Two-bit, and Pony came back to the room Pony immediately went over to Soda. "Soda, I thought about it and I really want to go with you today." Soda shot Darry a look but realized that Darry couldn't have talked to him yet.  
  
"Okie Pon,,,.,,, you ready."  
  
"Yeah.anybody else wanna come???"  
  
Steve nodded. "Yeah I was planning on it before so I guess."  
  
Two-bit and Darry both shook their head no. Darry first explained. "I'm gunna eat first and then maybe I'll head out or else I'll go on the other hill."  
  
Two-bit spoke up next. "I have to meet this blonde in the lobby. But I'll catch you later."  
  
So Soda, Steve, and Pony left and started a day, which would result in a turn of events that none of them wanted.  
  
A/N. okie. I just realized that the top says Friday so I had to come back and mention this. I really was updating Friday but after about half of this chap I got off not feeling too well. Anyway I passed out and my mother freaked and I was really sick and I know its Wednesday and you had to wait awhile but they like poisoned us at school and this is the first day I could type it so yeah.the rest wont take this long though!!! Anyway please r&r!!! thanks 


	9. alone

Hey everyone.how's it going??? That's good.or bad depending on ur answer.but anyway thanks to everyone.I'm glad you're all so concerned but I'm fine it was some type of toxic leak or something.I dunno but it was back to school today-yuck.but thanks to all who reviewed and read and especially to Vanilla Sky(thank you so much and I'm glad you could relate), ShadyLady(Thank you as well and sorry to leave you in suspense), crazy4nc128 (and I am aware it will go on forever.or until one of us dies or quits fanfic but I doubt thatll happen anytime soon), my anonymous reviewer, sUgArRoXtHeWorlD(I'm not even really sure where to start on this one.okie sorry about the cliffy.the worm thing is funny. I agree about the teachers being the death of the world.okie and I have to say ur review was totally the highlight of my day, I didn't know anybody was that into my writing let alone worshiped me.wow I couldn't believe it.and I did like ur dream story thing and hope you update with more!!!), Ruth (Thank you for the good wishes and compliment), and Karlei Shaynner (Thanks for the great reviews you always give () and the rest of you too!!! But thanks for your concern and before this authors note becomes longer then the chap here it goes.all disclaimers apply.By the way this one focuses a lot on Two-bit and Steve's part in the story.still leading into the plot.ull get it later  
  
Steve, Soda, and Pony left the room. They all had smiles on, most of them fake. Pony wanted to be on the other hill, he felt he was too good for this hill.  
  
Soda was grinning, real though. He was happy to have his best friend and brother coming with him.  
  
Steve.well Steve was doing his best to pretend to be happy. They had finally ditched the tag along but Soda had to go and make sure he came back.  
  
It was so nice these past few days. Him and Soda could talk about anything they wanted without worrying what they said. They could do anything they want free of the tag along. Steve actually thought that the kid was going to start following Darry around from now on but he guessed Soda couldn't deal with it.  
  
The kid was whining right now as it was about something. Sometime Steve wished that something would happen that would keep him from following them. He didn't want anything bad to happen but sometimes he just got so tired of him tagging along.  
  
After a while of the kid's whining Steve finally turned around and said "Shut up!!!" Both Pony and Soda shot him looks. "If you're gunna complain about it so much just go with Darry or back to the room or go jump off a cliff for all I care. just leave us alone!!!"  
  
Soda looked at Steve. "Steve, you don't mean that."  
  
Steve turned his attention towards Soda. "Yeah I do Soda!!! We finally were rid of the tag along but you couldn't have it that way!!!"  
  
"He's not a tag along Steve."  
  
"Yeah, Soda he is!!! It was so nice when he wasn't hanging around us all the time. Why'd you go and have to change it?!?"  
  
Soda turned to Pony. "Pon.He didn't mean that." His voice trailed off.  
  
Pony remained calmer than he thought he'd be able to. "That's fine." He said simply. "I can take a hint." And he turned and walked away.  
  
"Pony." Soda called after him but he walked away. He didn't know where he was going but he wanted to be alone. He knew he couldn't do that in the lodge or the room so he headed for the other side of the mountain where he could be alone.  
  
Two-bit walked out of the lodge kind of aggravated about being stood up. He was supposed to meet the blond chick but she never showed. Oh well, her loss, Two-bit thought as he went to look for the guys.  
  
Pony had gone with Steve and Soda. Two-bit guessed that Pony caught on to Soda's jealousy. Soda was happy at first but you could see that it was really starting to bug him.  
  
When Two-bit got to the hill where he expected to find Pony, Steve, and Soda, they were no where in sight. Two-bit didn't think anything of it. He just figured Steve and Soda went in and Pony went with Darry or something.  
  
Two-bit went to the dining hall to find it empty. So Two-bit went back to the room only to find Darry. "Where is everyone Dar???"  
  
Darry looked up. "I dunno. Aren't they on the hill???"  
  
"If they were do you think I'd be asking you???" Two-bit said jokingly.  
  
"You just might knowing you. You never know."  
  
"Very funny Darry. I guess I'm gunna go look and if I don't find them I'll go find something to do I'm sure."  
  
"Okie.bye Two-bit."  
  
So Two-bit left and finally found Steve and Soda. "Hey guys what's up???" Steve looked annoyed. He rolled his eyes and answered Two-bit. "We're looking for Ponyboy." He said sounding very unamused.  
  
"What happened???" Two-bit asked confused.  
  
"Uh huh. he ran off and Soda wants to find him."  
  
Two-bit decided that it wouldn't be much fun here so after finding out the story from Steve he left.  
  
After walking for a while Two-bit spotted Pony on the high mountain that him and Darry would go on all the time. Two-bit was down on the smaller hill right now so he headed towards the chairlift. The two hills were only joined by the chairlift and a very steep drop in the hill. The drop was only about 20 feet but it was almost a straight drop and was cluttered with trees. It was blocked off by a fence on both hills and had signs that warned everyone that it was not for skiing or climbing on.  
  
Once Two-bit got off the chairlift and walked over to where Pony was he noticed exactly where Pony was. He was sitting up on the fence as it was wide enough to sit on.  
  
"Pony, what are you doing up there???" Pony jumped and turned around on the fence.  
  
"Glory Two-bit, trying to make me fall???" Pony laughed.  
  
"Sorry Pony. I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing up there anyway???"  
  
"Just wanted to be alone."  
  
"I see. they're looking for you ya know???" Two-bit said.  
  
"Oh well.let them look."  
  
"Pony I think I better tell them.Soda's pretty worried."  
  
"I'll go back in a little bit okie??? Please don't tell them yet Two-bit."  
  
"Okie if you say so Pony."  
  
  
  
Okie I know it was boring but its important for something in a few chaps.anyway review if you want to thanks muchly!!! 


	10. falling

Hey people!!! Thanks all of you especially those of you who reviewed.Ruth (you always have such kind reviews thank you so much!!!) Roxy (something is going to happen,,,.,,,I dunno how big it is but yeah and happy holidays to you too!!!)and ShadyLady(thanks again for the great review and I know there wasn't much action but this chap has some if that's what you wanna call it.anyway thanks!!!) Anyway all disclaimers apply.  
  
Two-bit turned and started to walk away when he heard Pony's voice. "Two- bit do you think I'm a tag along???"  
  
Two-bit turned back. "Naw kid. We like having you around its just sometimes Steve gets jealous you know. He just envies how much Soda cares about you and stuff. Do you want me to leave so you can be alone???"  
  
"Naw, you can stay Two-bit."  
  
While Two-bit and Pony were up there discussing, Soda and Steve gave up and were heading inside. They knew Pony liked to be by himself so they figured he went somewhere to be alone.  
  
Darry had came outside to do some skiing but Soda and Steve were inside and Pony and Two-bit were nowhere to be found. So he was going up to him and Pony's hill hoping they were there and if not he'd just do some skiing.  
  
Back up at the big hill Pony was finally ready to come down. Two-bit watched as he tried to get off the fence but the back of his jacket was caught. So Two-bit started to walk over closer to the fence to help him out. But before he got there Pony stood up as far as he could and pulled hard trying to get unstuck. But he pulled too hard and suddenly found himself falling over the edge of the fence, only hanging by the string on his jacket. Two-bit ran over and leaned over the wall.  
  
"Pony, you okay???" He asked worriedly but was relieved to see him still there. But this wasn't one of those chainlink fences or even picket fences. In fact it was more like a wall then a fence so it wasn't like he could just grab on to it.  
  
"Oh yeah Two-bit, just peachy. Now would you help me???" Two-bit leaned over the fence trying to grab Pony but couldn't reach. Before he knew it they heard the string break and Pony suddenly found himself falling. Two- bit had seen people fall backward down hills on his cartoons many times but this was nothing like it.  
  
Pony was flipping straight down the drop at a rather fast speed. He could feel another crashing blow every time he hit the hill. It seemed to him as though he'd been falling forever.  
  
Darry was just making his way past this area as he spotted the person starting to fall from the top of the hill. He didn't know who it was at the time but he knew he had to help. He saw another person leaning over the wall but they were too high to make out. He knew that they would have to come all the way down and around before they could do anything so it was up to him.  
  
He tried desperately to climb the fence but it was not an easy task. They obviously didn't want people on that part of the mountain.for now obvious reasons. He finally managed using his skis and poles to help him.  
  
He saw a body whipping down towards him at a terrifying speed and he wasn't sure what to do. He made his was up towards the flying body but he wasn't very good at mountain climbing and that's pretty much what it was.  
  
Pony could no longer see anything as it was spinning too fast. He hurt all over and knew things had to be broken. Suddenly he felt a crushing blow to his head and everything went black.  
  
Two-bit seeing that he'd come to a stop yelled hoping for a response. "Pony you okay???" He had been too far away to see Pony crash into the tree at an alarming speed. When there was no answer he quickly started making his way down the other side. Darry suddenly clued in to Two-bits voice and what he had said. It was Pony. He suddenly found himself able to climb the distance to where he found Pony laying face down. He looked very roughed up. His clothes were all torn and he looked scruffed up and it looked like he may have broken a few bones. But then Darry saw something that alarmed him. Pony was head first into a tree and Darry saw that the snow around him was red.  
  
Darry wanted to freak out but knew he couldn't that he had to do something. He heard Two-bits voice from the other fence at the bottom now. "Pony, you okay kid???"  
  
"Two-bit???" Darry asked to make sure.  
  
"Yeah, Darry???"  
  
"Yeah its me. Listen, go get them to call 911 and get some help. I won't be able to get him over the fence by myself. And besides it looks like he has a head injury and I don't think I'm supposed to move him.  
  
"Sure Darry."  
  
Then it was back to silence. Darry knew that he could cause further injuries if he moved him too much but he also saw that Pony was still bleeding. So Darry gently turned him over without moving him too much. He sat against the tree so he wouldn't slide down the remainder of the mountainside. He placed Pony's head in his lap as he turned him onto his back. His baby brother was so white except for the red that now was in his hair and forehead. So Darry took off his own jacket and pressed it firmly against his head.  
  
Darry felt tears in his eyes as he gently rubbed his brother's face with the other hand. "It'll be okay baby. Just rest now it'll be okay." He whispered, not sure if his brother could even hear him. Besides he was trying to comfort himself as much as his brother. Needless to say it didn't work.  
  
Okie I know it wasn't that long but I have a headache and cant think or write anymore and I don't think that made an ounce of sense.but please review and let me know just how little. or whatever anyway if I don't write before then Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza or whatever floats your boat. ill right as soon as I can 


	11. help

Hello people. I am in a bad mood because I haven't been able to get in fanfic forever which is why I haven't updated in so long. I still can't get in it so if you reviewed I'm gunna mention you next chap because I can't get into fanfiction.net and I've deleted the emails. stupid hotmail don't even get me started. stupid storage limit. okie anyways I know I haven't edited all my previous chapters yet like I was asked but I fixed 10 and 1-3 and ill get to the rest soon anyways. heres the next chap and all disclaimers apply.  
  
Two-bit came bursting into the lodge with a very serious expression on his face. Steve laughed, "What's a matter Two-bit??? Did you just find out that Mickey isn't a real mouse???" Steve and Soda were laughing pretty hard now. Two-bit walked right past them without a word.  
  
Soda and Steve immediately stopped their laughter. They knew something was wrong when Two-bit Matthews didn't have a comeback. They followed him as he made his way quickly down a hall.  
  
"What's wrong Two-bit???" Soda asked. Before he got an answer they had already arrived at the small office type room where Noah and Meghan handled all bookings and what not. Noah was alone in the room and immediately lifted his head. "Well howdy boys. What do I owe this visit???"  
  
Two-bit immediately walked over to Noah. "I need you to call 911 and get a helicopter or get them to come out or something I dunno just anything please you have to do something right---" Two-bit rambled on without breathing but was interrupted by Noah.  
  
"Two-bit, calm down what's the problem???"  
  
Two-bit inhaled and quickly replied. "There was an accident. Somebody's hurt. They need help right away. I can't see them because they're on the other side of that wall fence thing but they're hurt real bad. You gotta call somebody." Steve and Soda quickly shot each other looks but didn't think too much of it at first. They figured it was someone they didn't know since Two-bit didn't mention who it was. But Two-bit only did this because he wanted to get help first because he knew Soda would flip.  
  
Noah was immediately on the phone and a helicopter with paramedics was soon being sent. There was a doctor onsite that could take a look at him and try and help until the helicopter got there. He mostly dealt with fractures or sprains but was trained further than that.  
  
Two-bit lead the way with the doctor, Noah, Soda, and Steve hot on his tail. Soda and Steve knew something was wrong by the way Two-bit was rushing and the look in his eyes.  
  
Steve decided to inquire. "Two-bit what happened???"  
  
Still keeping his eyes focused ahead of him he answered quickly. "Someone fell down the side of the mountain that's blocked off by the fences. They couldn't answer me and I couldn't see them but somebody else was with them." They exited the doors and were now making they're way up towards where Pony was.  
  
Soda had known Two-bit for a long time. He could tell Two-bit was trying his best to hold it together which led him to one conclusion. "Which one of them is it???" Soda said expressionless. He knew where he, Steve and Two-bit were and that only left two people.  
  
Two-bit answered. "I don't know what you're talking about." But his voice cracked and Soda knew it was definitely one of the two. Soda grabbed his shoulders and turned him. "Two-bit Matthews, if you know what's good for you, you'll tell me right this minute which one of my brothers it is!!!"  
  
All eyes were suddenly on Two-bit. "Soda, its Pony." That's all he could get before he turned away. Soda was now running towards the wall. He felt like a robot not even aware of his actions. He was at the wall before he even realized it.  
  
"Pon???" Soda's voice was pleading. He didn't expect an answer but was hoping with all his might for one.  
  
On the other side of the wall Darry heard Soda's voice but didn't know what to answer. "Hey Soda."  
  
It was an answer but not the one he'd been hoping for. "Darry is he okay???"  
  
What was Darry supposed to say??? "I dunno Soda, is help on the way???"  
  
"Yeah." Speak of the devil the group had made it to the wall and was attempting to get over the wall.  
  
Noah stifled a small nervous laugh. "We wanted to make sure no one would be able to get over."  
  
Using all the guys the doctor got over and climbed to wear he found Pony and Darry. "Oh dear." The doctor managed to get out seeing the puddle of blood and Pony.  
  
"Ok, don't move, I don't want to cause further injuries." The doctor sat next to Darry and started looking over Pony boy just as Soda came crashing over the wall flat on his stomach with a thump. He had managed to get over thanks to the guys' help. Normally Darry would have laughed at Soda but couldn't if he tried right now.  
  
Soda looked over at Pony and wanted to pass out. He heard the doctor speak up. "Okay, he's still alive but unconscious. He's got a severe head would and had lost a lot of blood. The professionals should be here soon."  
  
Soda blocked everything out after that. He went into his own daze until Darry had came and put his hands on his shoulders as Soda was almost falling back down the hill. He didn't need two hurt brothers. The paramedics had already arrived and were loading Pony on a stretcher and Soda hadn't even been aware of this.  
  
He saw Darry talking to him but had no idea what he was talking about. Darry shook Soda lightly until he snapped back into reality. "Come on. You're coming on the helicopter with me right???"  
  
Soda just nodded and followed Darry into the helicopter after Darry shouted to the other side of the wall.  
  
Darry saw Soda shaking as he watched the paramedics struggling to save him brother. He pulled Soda close to him and tried to comfort him but knew it was hopeless. As he sat there Soda wondered how he could have ever been so selfish and jealous.  
  
A/N. guess what I changed my mind. I wrote that chap last night but this morning I was able to get into fanfic so I'll mention you now. Okie. Thank you to all of you who read and especially to those who reviewed: Jayme (I'm sorry I made you cry. thanks for another review) VanillaSky(Thank you once again for another great review and I'm not even sure what the end result is gunna be yet so I'm not gunna promise anything just incase ) Dream Angel (Thank you for the constructive criticism, I watched it this chapter and I hope its better and I'm fixing the old ones too) BURNIN' CHURCH GAL (I'm sorry I got you sobbing. and I'm glad my reviews are the highlight of your day because your reviews are THE HIGHTLIGHT OF MY DAY!!! Lol anyway thanks) Roxy (Sorry for stopping it right there. thanks again for the review) Ruth ( Thanks again for the review, you've stuck with this the whole way thro and just wanna say thanks) ShadyLady (Thank you for another amazing review, you're always so nice.) and someone (Thanks for the great review and compliments!!!)  
  
Okie I also have a proposition for you all. okie I'm going thro a bunch of stuff right now and the best way I know to deal with it is to write. So basically I'm looking for a person that I can send the story to bit by bit prolly like a chapter a week or so and it prolly won't be too long. It has nothing to do with the outsiders tho. I just need someone to stay on me to keep writing cuz I don't feel like telling any of my friends or family this so the only other way I know is to tell someone thro writing and when I don't tell anybody I tend to let it all build up so therefore I write. anyway I just need someone to tell me how bad it is and to continue and what not. and the first people I thought of were you guys so if anyone is interested please let me know in a review or email me at terran_blatenzuk@hotmail.com and I'll send you the prologue part and you can see if you can stand the story . thanks!!! Toodles!!!  
  
~~~BlAtTy 


	12. long ride

Hello all. here is chapter 12 but first. thanks to all who have been reading and those that have reviewed since last chap I also wanna thank everyone who offered to help me with my story.you guys are awesome!!!  
  
*Burnin' Church Gal. wow that was quite the review. you--- on a caffeine high---that sounds like it could be scary.lol but thanks for helping with my story and all the great things you said. have I mentioned lately you're great??? Well you are!!!  
  
*Jess. thank you for helping .I really appreciate it  
  
*Aaliyah-Charity. thanks for reviewing and ur help!!!  
  
*ShadyLady.I'm sorry for almost making you cry again. thanks for your concern. and of course I wish to except reviews.it totally makes my day.yes my life is that boring that I flip when I get a message on my msn messenger that says you're received a new email from bot@fanfiction.net or whatever. lol.anyway thanks  
  
*Chase M Dakota. thanks for offering. I'll send it to you after I finish writing this chap.I guess you'll have gotten it by now then. oh well  
  
*Crazy4nc128.thanks for reviewing.twice!!! I know its never gunna stop. it'll go until one of us goes mad!!! Lol but thanks for the review and the help!!!  
  
And finally before we get on with it I'm not S.E. Hinton. even tho I was accused of being the lost soul of S. E Hinton even tho she's not dead. but that was like the biggest compliment ever!!! But anyway I had a point here.oh yeah the outsiders don't belong to me and *tear . never will.  
  
Two-bit, Steve, Noah, and Meghan sat in silence as they drove through the mountain roads. None of them had said a word since they had piled in the car. Darry had yelled over the fence that they were going to the hospital in the helicopter so to meet them there. Immediately, Steve and Two-bit were in the back seat and Noah and Meghan were in the front of Noah's car.  
  
Finally Steve broke the uncomfortable silence. "I'm sure he's okay." He wasn't sure if he believed this himself but he said it anyway. When nobody said anything he continued, "I mean the kid's strong. Look at all he's been through. He made it outta there fine, he'll prolly just have a bump on the head or something." Two-bit looked at him amazed. He'd never expected Steve to say something like that. Heck, Steve didn't expect himself to say something like that. But he really did believe it. He knew that he couldn't have handled all that at such a young age. He had always thought the kid was strong, he just never said anything. He was too annoyed with the kid following him and Soda everywhere.  
  
Two-bit interrupted his thoughts. "Man you didn't see the fall he took. I dunno how anyone could be okay after that."  
  
It went back to silence and stayed that way for the rest of the car ride.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the helicopter the paramedics were rushing around doing all they could do for Pony. They were almost at the hospital because they didn't have to go up and down the mountain roads but could just fly straight there. The paramedics were basically just trying to stop the bleeding and take care of the life threatening injury. They could take him to surgery once they got there and even after that they had a lot of other injuries to take care of but for now they were just trying to keep them alive.  
  
Darry and Soda sat in silence out of the way watching as they worked frantically. Darry wanted to lose it right there but he knew he had to stay strong for Soda and most importantly for Pony. He found himself doing that a lot lately. He was never able to just let go because he had to stay strong for them.  
  
He looked over at Soda and saw that he was paled and sitting rather still. One of the paramedics said something quietly to the other one but Darry picked it up. "St. Louis, we have to get this bleeding to stop right away. I don't care what you do figure something out or we're going to lose him soon."  
  
A few tears started to fall down Soda's face. Darry immediately put an arm around Soda and fought back the tears that were coming to him. You have to be strong. you have to be strong.you have to be strong Darry thought as he pulled Soda close to him.  
  
"Or We're going to lose him." That's what the Paramedic had said. They couldn't lose him though. They had already lost so much. This would be the final blow.  
  
You have to be strong. you have to be stong. you have to be strong. Darry thought as he suddenly found tears streaming down his own face. He couldn't be strong anymore. He had to let go.  
  
Sorry it was so short. but I g2g so I cant write anymore . bye!!! 


	13. waiting and guilt

Chapter 13. Wow. all stand back and be amazed!!! Three chapters in two days. a new record for me. of course today is my last day to sleep in. but no I'm up already cuz I can't sleep.ugh. anyway. I don't know how often I'll be updating after this with school, isus, exams, and my other story. so yeah I anyway.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews guys.  
  
*Dream Angel. Hot Sauce??? Uh oh.that doesn't sound good. lol thanks for the review!!!  
  
*VanillaSky. I'm sorry to make you sad. I hope you're happy again!!!  
  
*RainyDaze101. it sure is a pain in the butt sometimes to sign in isn't it??? Lol I totally agree. and I'd let you know what happens. but I dunno yet. I guess we'll all find out together cuz to tell you the truth I'm not even sure whats gunna happen this chap yet. oh well thanks for the review!!!  
  
All disclaimers apply!!!  
  
Two-bit, Steve, Noah and Meghan rushed into the hospital only to find Soda and Darry waiting. Soda looked as white as a ghost and Darry was pacing back and forth. It was not hard to tell that they'd both been crying. This worried the four because they figured it must be really serious. Soda didn't worry them too much but if Darry was crying you knew it was bad because he rarely cried.  
  
Two-bit spoke everyone's question. "Is he alright???"  
  
Darry stopped pacing and looked up. "I dunno. We just got here and they took him right to surgery. But in the helicopter they said they didn't think he was gunna make it. he lost a lot of blood." Darry immediately went back to his pacing.  
  
Noah put a hand on his shoulder. "They have awesome doctors here Dar. it'll be fine." This didn't convince any of them.  
  
They waited for what seemed like ever. Eventually Noah and Meghan left back for the lodge instructing them to call as soon as anything was found out. They had left the lodge completely without supervision so they had to be returning.  
  
Two-bit sighed. The rest of the guys turned towards him but nobody said anything for a while.  
  
Two-bit suddenly remember something from a few months ago. It was the day of the rumble and him and Pony wanted to visit Dally and Johnny before the rumble. Before getting on the bus he had told Pony that the gang could make it without anyone but Johnny. He couldn't believe he had said it and thought nothing of it until now. He sighed again.  
  
Steve finally voiced everyone's thoughts. "What???" Two-bit shook his head. "I just remembered something I said to Pony once." He didn't go any farther because he did not want to upset anyone---especially Soda who was about to pass out--- by talking about Pony.  
  
To everyone's surprise Soda spoke up. "What did you say???" He asked without looking up.  
  
"Remember the night of the rumble. Well that day me and him went to the hospital and around and stuff. And after seeing Johnny I remember saying to him that we could make it without anyone but Johnny." He sighed for the third time.  
  
"Two-bit, he knows you didn't mean it." Soda said. Two-bit just nodded. He was busy thinking about something else right now. This was his fault. He didn't know it but everyone else was thinking the same thing at that exact moment.  
  
Two-bit finally spoke his feelings. "I'm sorry guys."  
  
They were all confused. "For what???" Steve asked.  
  
"This is all my fault. I knew he was up there and I was gunna come get you guys right away when I couldn't get him down but I didn't. I stayed up there and talked with him first instead and when he fell I didn't do anything." He hit his head with the palm of his hand. "What was I thinking???"  
  
Steve spoke up. "You couldn't have done anything Two-bit. Besides he wouldn't be up there if I hadn't been such a jerk. I have nothing against the kid, heck he's like a brother to me just like the rest of you. But I have to go and chase him off."  
  
Soda finally looked up for the first time since they arrived. "Yeah but if I hadn't gotten so jealous and insisted he come with us he would have been with Darry or in his room or somewhere safe. I'm so stupid." Steve through an arm around him trying to comfort his friend.  
  
Darry shook his head. "You guys are all wrong. It's completely my fault. I made us come. if we didn't come none of this would have happened. He knew something was gunna happen. He was set against coming and I made him. He's so smart and he knew. I should have listened to him."  
  
Soda looked at Darry. "You were just trying to help him Darry. but you are right about him being smart. he's so smart and amazing it scares me sometimes.  
  
Steve spoke up. "That's why he's gunna make it through. He is an amazing kid."  
  
They continued to discuss Pony trying to pass the time until finally a doctor came in. "Daryl Curtis???" Darry stood up. "Yeah that's me."  
  
"May I speak to you in private please???" The doctor said.  
  
"Well I'm gunna tell them anyway so I think it would be a lot easier if you just told us together."  
  
"Alright if that's what you wish." The doctor spoke up a little bit louder now so everyone could hear. "He made it. He's alive right now but we're still not sure if he's gunna make it. He's in a coma right now. All I can tell you is he may wake up in a few days or weeks, or never at all. I'm sorry."  
  
"Can we see him???" Soda asked.  
  
"Of course." The doctor answered. 


	14. can't take it

Chapter 14. I'm pretty sure that's what I'm on. lol anyway. this is gunna be short butall disclaimers apply.  
  
Thanks to  
  
BURNIN' CHURCH GAL. you've only reviewed like every other chapter. I think its okie if you miss one. I understand about the computer problems.oh no not the jig again!!! I'm sorry I scared you. lol I agree that it was a good thing that you were at home. lol but thanks again for the great review and I'll email you back soon.  
  
Crazy4nc128. thanks for another great review. never gunna stop. and update ur story when you get a chance!!!  
  
Dream Angel. I figured I better update soon cuz I didn't want the hot sauce threat coming back. lol. thanks!!!  
  
Ruth. I'm glad you keep reviewing. thanks!!!  
  
Chase M. Dakota . thanks for complimenting both stories. thanks!!!  
  
Aaliyah-Charity. yeah band rules!!! Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Anonymous. it is amazing for me isn't it??? Lol  
  
Someone . look I'm updating already . yay me. lol thanks!!!  
  
ShadyLady. yes at least he's alive. for now.bwa haha. sorry I love having the power to control their destinies. anyway I don't know what's gunna happen yet but anyway thanks for the review!!!  
  
Roxy. I'll be sure to tell the guys that's seeing as I know them personally and see them all the time. lol. how cool would that be. wow I'm sorry don't ask I'm strange today. anyway thanks for the review  
  
Karlei Shaynner.ur great and you said I rock.cool . thanks so much!!!  
  
The four guys all stood there because even though they wanted to see Pony they were scared at the same time. Finally they followed the doctor to Pony's room. "I'll give you some time with him." And with that the doctor left the room leaving the five guys alone in the room.  
  
No body knew what to say. The only sound in the room was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Pony was lying there completely still. He looked so young and peaceful. He was hooked up to a bunch of tubes and machines.  
  
Finally Darry walked over to him. He had broken down in the helicopter but he knew he now had to be strong for Pony so he's make it through. He walked over and gently kissed him on the forehead and took his hand. "How ya doing baby???" He whispered but Soda heard.  
  
"How do you think he's doing Darry??? Look at him!!!" Soda said with anger in his voice.  
  
"I know Soda I can see. its just that they say sometimes people can hear you when they're in co-comas." His voice cracked on the last word. "And it supposedly helps if you talk to them."  
  
Soda lost it. "Darry look at him!!! He can't hear you!!! And it's not gunna help!!! He's gunna die I know it!!!" Soda turned and ran out. Everyone was so surprised because usually Soda was the optimistic one. Steve walked out after him to go try and comfort him.  
  
Darry sat in the chair next to Pony's bed. Two-bit followed his lead and took the other chair. "Dar, you know he didn't mean it. He's just upset. You know how crazy he is about the kid. It just was a shock. He wouldn't say anything like that otherwise. You dig right???"  
  
Darry was kind of shocked that that came out of Two-bit. He was never that serious. His hand still holding Pony's lightly he answered. "Yeah I know."  
  
They went back to silence after that, both of them watching Pony.  
  
  
  
Steve caught Soda in one of the hallways and put his hand on his shoulder. Soda pulled away and continued walking. Steve jogged until he caught up with him again. When Soda refused to stop Steve jumped in front of him.  
  
"Get outta the way Steve." Soda said.  
  
"Come on Soda. Settle down. Lets just sit for a minute okay???"  
  
"No Steve I don't wanna sit. Now move."  
  
"I know its tough to see him like that but he needs you right now. And so does Darry. Hey, we all do." He placed his hand on Soda's shoulder again, but this time found he didn't shake it off. "Come on let's go sit over there." He walked kind of dragging Soda but got him there none the less. "You wanna talk about it???"  
  
"No." Soda replied simply.  
  
"That's okay. we can just sit."  
  
They sat there for a while before Soda finally spoke up. "I didn't mean to snap at Darry ya know."  
  
Steve looked at Soda. He had known he'd start talking eventually. "I know buddy. And so does Darry."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so. I just couldn't take him like that. It just. I dunno. I just." Soda couldn't get anymore out. He just buried his head in his hands. Steve put his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"It'll be okay Soda."  
  
Soda lifted his head and looked at Steve with big eyes. "I hope so."  
  
Theres chapter 14. not one of my favourites but at least I updated please review 


	15. apology and cruelty

Chapter 15!!! Wahoo!!! All stand back and be amazed!!! I've never gotten this far on a fic before!!! I always end up starting more than one and then getting too distracted and not finishing them and just deleting them. don't worry not this time tho!!! Anyway thanks all especially.  
  
BURNIN' CHURCH GAL!!!!!!!! Okie this is another long one!!! Oh and I was obsessed with helpless too and I just have to say antigone is totally awesome!!! That was like one of the best stories I ever read in my whole life and I'd be happy if I could write half as good as her and wow. and if by some miraculous chance she is reading. write something soon because you rule!!! ; ) anyway,,, look. you've even gotten me rambling. lol but I don't mind your mumbling I actually find it rather amusing!!! The depressed jig.wow I feel so honoured!!! Yah and update shadows when you get a chance cuz I can tell itll be great!!! And lastly I've got the next chapter of my titless. is that a word. I dunno anyway my titless story done but I cant seem to make it work. oh well ill send it to you anyway cuz you can help. thanks again for the review!!! crazy4nc128!!!!!!!! I'm updating mine. now you gotta update your story!!! Soon too!!! Thanks for another great review. it keeps going and going lol Roxy!!!!!!! Thanks again for another great review. I can't promise anything. but if everyones that opposed to him dying I'll prolly go with them. but I dunno yet. lol thanks!!! VanillaSky!!!!!!!! Thanks for the great review!!! Ur an awesome writer and the fact that you like this story is so cool!!! Thanks!!! Ruth!!!!!!!!! Thanks for another awesome review!!! My characters??? Portrayed like in the oringinal novel??? Wow!!! Thank you soooooooo much!!! Dream Angel!!!!!!! Oh no. not the hot sauce again!!! Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!! Lol thanks for another great review and I'm glad you loved it!!! Angel02!!!!!!!! Out of town lucky you!!! Thanks for a great review I really appreciate it!!! ShadyLady!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing AGAIN!!! Ur so great!!! Thanks again!!! spoiledbratt86!!!!!!!! Thanks for the review and complimenting the story!!!  
  
Anyone notice how long that was in itself. anyways all disclaimers apply!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Soda and Steve walked back to the room and entered. Steve spoke first after silence. "Two-bit you wanna go for a walk???"  
  
Two-bit looked up briefly. "Naw I'm okay here thanks."  
  
Steve just shook his head. "Uh. well they got a guy dressed up as Mickey for the kids or something." Steve said trying to get Two-bit to leave.  
  
Two-bit was up in a second and out the door. "Knucklehead." Steve mumbled as he walked out the door.  
  
Soda finally spoke. "Look Darry." Soda paused unsure of what to say.  
  
Darry could tell and stepped in. "It's okay Soda."  
  
"It's not okay Dar."  
  
Darry gently placed his brother's hand down onto the bed and approached Soda. "I understand." Darry said as he placed a hand on Soda's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah but it wasn't right of me. I just . I just couldn't take it at first. I'm sorry." Darry came and gave Soda a big hug. Soda just stood there sobbing lightly, not bawling, just lightly sobbing. "It'll be okay little buddy---It has to be." Wasn't that the truth??? If it wasn't okay they didn't know what they'd do.  
  
They stood there for quite sometime. Finally, Soda pulled away and looked up at Darry. "So he can actually hear us???" He asked.  
  
Darry smiled. "I've heard of cases where it happened. And the patients pulled through because they knew that people wanted them to." Soda just nodded and went over to Pony and pulled up a chair.  
  
"Hey Pon. I just wanted to make sure you know I'm here okay. And so is Darry and Steve and Two-bit. And we all want. need you to pull through okay."  
  
Darry took a chair and smiled as Soda continued to talk to Pony.  
  
Steve and Two-bit walked down the hall and away from the room. Two-bit had a big grin on his face and was excited. Steve laughed. "You are aware there is no Mickey Mouse here right???"  
  
Two-bit stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Steve disappointed. "Don't even joke about that Steve."  
  
"I ain't joking. I only said that cuz Soda needed to talk to Darry and you wouldn't take a hint."  
  
Two-bits face dropped and he walked away angrily.  
  
"Two-bit wait!!!" Steve called still laughing.  
  
Two-bit turned around and looked at Steve. "You're cruel, you know that. Cruel I tell you!!!"  
  
Lol. just wanted to leave off this chap in a happier note then the last few please review 


	16. tulsa

Chapter 16.  
  
Bah. okie let me pre warn you I have totally having a bad day. I tend to have a lot of those. (Blatty stops herself before going on to mention everything wrong in the world again) . okie I had a point in telling you this. oh yeah so this may be short and bad but sorry. anyway thanks a lot for the reviews. 98. 100's so close I can taste it. not really cuz I don't think its possible to taste reviews.but you get what I mean.Anyway. I already know what my next story will be. (smacks herself) must stay on task.must finish this first. bah. I don't even remember what happened in my last chapter. I guess I should read that first and try to come up with a basic idea of whats gunna happen this chap. I havent got the slightest idea. bah. anyway I dunno when ill be able to update after this. I'll try to but I'm pretty sick. and I gotta go get a bunch of tests and blood work done this week sometime. stupid doctors can't figure anything out. but anyway I cant get on the computer much so anyway thanks to:  
  
BURNIN' CHURCH GAL. entertained jig!!! Wahoo!!! Lol.I understand about getting side tracked and talking about helpless.how can you not. oh now you're gunna get me going on it!!! Supernatural!?! Lol.if you say so. I can't wait till I turn on the tv one day and see Burnin' Church Gal's jigs. lol that's a talent to be proud of.Wow. I can totally picture you scaring away some kidnapper person.lol but yeah thanks for the great review as always!!!  
  
Karlei Shaynner. thanks for reviewing.twice!!! Mickey is great!!! I know poor Two-bit. its so sad!!! And you rock. not me. thanks so much!!!  
  
BCG y JOHNNITA . I am aware that these reviews were just to contact someone but you're still getting mentioned because these two reviews still add up so yeah thanks for using my story. lol  
  
Angel02.I am so glad you love it!!! Thanks for another great review!!!  
  
Ruth. wow,,, thanks for another review!!! I liked the two-bit and steve part to. I was bored what can I say. thanks again  
  
ShadyLady.Two-bit is definitely adorable!!! Thank you so much for another great review  
  
VanillaSky. Thanks for another great review!!! Wait. you reviewed twice.so thanks twice!!! I am so glad its on your favourites. that is so cool!!! Greaser song person. lol!!! Thanks again!!!  
  
Dream Angel. it wasn't that mean was it??? Lol. I'm still on watch for the hot sauce and I'll definitely keep water with me. not the Jolly green giant!!! Ahh.. Lol anyway thanks!!!  
  
ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!  
  
It had already been a week and a half since the accident. It had seemed like forever though, day after day of waiting around. They'd play poker occasionally or whatever but no one was ever in the mood. The doctor came in the room.  
  
"Hello everyone." The guys each mumbled an exhausted hi. "Well, aren't we full of energy???"  
  
None of the guys laughed so the doctor continued. "If you remember when you all first arrived here I told you something. I had told you that in most cases like Ponyboy's that as time goes on the chances lessen that the patient will wake up. This is by no means telling you to give up hope, but I feel that maybe we should accommodate the situation."  
  
The four guys stared at the doctor blankly.  
  
"Well, I am aware that there is the matter of work and school and other parts of your lives that you will need to be getting back to eventually." None of them, not even Darry, had been thinking about this. They were too busy worrying about Pony to think about how they'd pay the hospital bills and what not. They knew they would have to face this but they had more important things to deal with right now. "I am also aware that we are a good distance from your home. I have talked to the hospital in Tulsa and if you agree I would like to move him there so you can do what you need to do. As well I'm sure he probably has friends back home that may want to visit him and what not. If you agree I will send the files and talk to the doctors giving them all of the information on Ponyboy's condition. And I can assure you we can get him there safely."  
  
The guys were all silent for some time. Darry was the first to talk. "Thank you sir. It is very much appreciated."  
  
"Okay, I'll make the arrangements." And with that the doctor left the room. Soda who was already at his brother's side squeezed his hand gently. "Hear that Pon??? You're going back to Tulsa." He whispered to his unconscious brother.  
  
Sorry guys I know that was really short but I'm too sick to type sorry ( but I'll try to soon but I cant promise anything sorry!!! 


	17. sorry no chap

K a chap in itself... thanks guys for all the reviews... i'm finally back... i was really sick and in the hospital but i'm out and then my computer broke but its back and i'm feeling a little better so i'll be on now...but if i miss you i'm sorry...just got a few to cover... chaps on their way... Usagibuffy - thanks...chapter 4 was one of my faves too...thanks for the review ShadyLady- thanks again... keep reviewing... you've been great Ruth- thanks for another great review and your concern Pinkmoon -sorry i'll try and make it happier Chase M. Dakota-thank you once again for another awesome review Johnnita-thanks for the tons of reviews they were all great... please keep reading and reviewing!!! VanillaSky-lol no prob... thanks again!!! SpLaTtY-meg and noah are already married...sorry to disappoint ya ...lol s'ok meg i understand...! Burnin' Church Gal-THANKS of course!!! get my email? great stories ... lol keep it up Crazy4nc128- no breaking the chain!!! thanks of course... update!!! 


	18. finally?

Guess who's back... back again... Blatty's back... tell a friend... okay don't ask i'm watching becoming Eminem... ya i'm bored... I wrote this like a week ago so if it doesn't make sense sorry I didn't have my computer to reference previous chap. but all disclaimers apply.this chap sucks.sorry but r&r anyway please  
  
Darry blinked open his eyes realizing he'd fallen asleep without even realizing. He looked around the room finding it empty except for him and Pony. He looked at his watch. It was six thirty. Soda and Steve were working a double shift at the DX. Darry knew Soda wanted to be there at the hospital but they needed the money to pay off the hospital bills. Two- bit must have left or gone to get something to eat. Darry had to leave soon himself for his second job. He had to wait until somebody got there whether it be Soda and Steve or Two-bit. He just didn't want Pony to be alone if he woke up.  
  
Darry smacked himself in the head on that one. When Pony woke up... not if. He knew Pony would wake up. He had to believe it.  
  
Darry felt it was time to tell Pony what he had been unable to tell him for awhile now- just incase. Darry pulled his chair closer to Pony and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Pon, there's some things i want to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you all this since back when i read your theme." Darry paused briefly trying to figure out exactly what to say.  
  
"It was amazing Pon. More specific you're amazing. I can't believe what you went through, I never would have made it through all that. I always thought you were an amazing kid, being so smart and all. But wow... I just. I think it's amazing what you did for those kids as well Pon. I don't know if i could have done it. And all that about me being cold and what not towards you I hope you understand i never meant it that way. I just wanted you to be able to get out of here because you're so much better than us. And you are going to get outta here... you hear me?"  
  
Darry was sure Pony would make it out of Tulsa and become so much more- if he got out of this hospital bed. It had been so long already.  
  
"You are gonna get outta Tulsa but first you gotta wake up okay Pon. We want-need you to wake up."  
  
Then there was silence for quite some time... except for the machines and soft breathing. He looked so peaceful but it killed Darry to see him like this. Remember, you put him there Darry. Darry shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his mind. But he couldn't because he knew it was true. He sighed deeply. "Pon, look, I'm sorry okay... I hope you can forgive me." But Darry knew that Pony would because he was such a forgiving person. Darry wasn't sure if he could forgive himself.  
  
Darry gently wiped the hair out of his brother's eyes and then sat waiting. A little bit later he heard the door close and Steve and Soda walked in.  
  
"Hey Dar." Soda said.  
  
Darry looked up. "Hey guys."  
  
"How is everything?" Soda said worried and hopeful at the same time.  
  
"About the same. The doc says he's doing a little better but ya know." He stood up slowly. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye Darry." Soda and Steve replied at the same time.  
They sat down and started a poker game. The more they kept busy the less they had to think about why they were here.  
  
Quite a while later Soda suddenly got a chill. Steve looked at him. "Cold?"  
  
Soda shook his head. "Nah, just i dunno."  
  
Soda turned around and looked at his brother. Just as he did Pony's eyes popped open. Soda suddenly felt a surge of happiness. He dropped his cards and ran over to Pony. He threw his arms around him and started talking a mile a minute. "Oh Pony, I'm so happy!!! I couldn't take it when you asleep... never do that to me again okay Pon... I was so worried."  
  
Soda continued on and Pony tried to push him off but he found himself in too much pain. Luckily Steve came and pried Soda off. "Soda, buddy, he just woke up give him a little space... remember the broken bones."  
  
Soda backed off a little and just grinned at Pony. But Pony just looked up at him bewideringly. "Who are you?"  
  
*Sorry it was so short but I wanted to end it there... but yeah anyway r&r thanks... 


	19. memory loss

Okie. first of all I must apologize .it's been forever since I updated and I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse this time. I'm already almost done March break but I've still yet to update and I'm sorry. but um. if anyone is actually reading this story still then please review. um I don't remember the last thing that happened or where I was going next so its gunna be new to us all. not sure if it's gunna be a good or bad thing. but now to those who reviewed:  
  
BuzzBuzz16-I'm sorry it wasn't really asap. but thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Lil Chaos Angel-yup he's awake!!! Yay!!! But I'm sorry it wasn't soon but thanks anyway!!! Hope you like it!  
  
Usagibuffy-lol thanks again for a review. I'm glad ur excited. hope this u like this chap to!  
  
Ruth-I'm glad to be back. thank you for another wonderful review as always!  
  
crazy4nc128-still not breaking the chain. you really thought it was that good? Thanks much!  
  
Karlei Shaynner-thanks for the 3 reviews. lol I'm glad you reviewed and I hope you like this chap!  
  
virgil-t-stone-Me? Awesome? Me? Are you mistaken? Lol but The Jay Mountain fic was great!!! And I also noticed today that I'm on your favourites list (grins from ear to ear!)YAY! But thank you very much!  
  
Burnin Church Gal-I know you didn't review this chap but that's okie cuz I can't leave you out cuz I'm sure you meant to (shakes fist angrily in air) no I'm just kidding. but I had to ask how the thing you were supposed to email me about went!!! Hurry I gotta know!!!  
  
AND ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
Soda laughed-not a real laugh but a half hearted worried laugh. "Very funny Pon." Soda just stared at his little brother with big hopeful eyes. But Pony just looked back blankly.  
  
Pony opened his mouth again. "Get away from me." He tried to squirm but found himself unable to.  
  
Soda took a deep breath. "Come on Pon. It's me, Soda. You remember me." His eyes turned pleading.  
  
Pony looked hard at the boy in front of him. He tried so hard but just couldn't put anything to the face. He felt sorry for the boy because he saw that he really cared.  
  
By now Steve had gotten up and gone to get a doctor.  
  
Soda still sat waiting. Finally Pony answered. "I'm sorry." He then looked away.  
  
Soda placed his hand on top of his brothers. "Pon,-" He started but was interrupted by his brother.  
  
"Get off of me! Don't touch me!" Pony continued to yell while he tried his best to kick and squirm but still found himself unable to control his own body.  
  
Soda moved his hand off of Pony's and tried to calm his hysterical brother. He was unable to touch him so he just talked in a reassuring, soothing voice. "Come on Pon. Calm down it's okay. It's going to be fine." He wished it were as easy as throwing an arm around him to calm him down when he had a nightmare. But Soda knew it wasn't.  
  
By now Steve came back with a doctor and nurses following him. The doctor walked over to the bed immediately. "Excuse me sir can you back up." He said referring to Soda. "Young man, please."  
  
Steve practically dragged Soda into the hall. "Soda, buddy give them some room okay?"  
  
Soda started pacing the floor. "Steve. I can't believe this!" Soda continued to pace until the doctor came out a few minutes later.  
  
"We've managed to calm him down. We're going to need to examine him and do some things still. There is a problem though. As you may have noticed, he has completely lost his memory. Now there's been cases where its simply been a temporary side effect and things come right back to them. Other times it just takes one memory or smell, etc. to click the memory back in. Other cases are long term and sometimes never regain their full memory. But he was lucky. He was only in a coma for a short time so hopefully its short term. At least he woke up, for that you can be thankful."  
  
Soda started to shake his head. "No, no! NO!" Steve put a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. "NO, YOUR WRONG DOC! WE ARE NOT LUCKY! WE SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM?" Soda shook his head some more. He then grabbed the front of the doctor's uniform. "YOU'RE GONNA GO BACK IN THAT ROOM AND FIX HIM YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
A nurse walked out into the hall in a panic. "Doctor do you want me to call security?"  
  
Steve pulled Soda off the doctor and held him back,  
  
The doctor shook his head. "No, nurse it's alright. He's just a little worked up. Maybe they should go for a walk." And with that the doctor and nurse went back into Pony's room.  
  
Steve pulled Soda down the hall. Once they were far enough Steve let go of Soda. "What are you doing, trying to get yourself arrested or kicked of the hospital?"  
  
Soda just kept walking. "No, it's just he says we're lucky. I just don't see how any of this is lucky. What did we, especially Pony, do to deserve all of this. Mom and Dad, Windrixville, Johnny and Dally, the socs, the social workers, the accident, the coma and now this!" Soda ran his fingers through his hair. They came to a waiting room with couches and cushioned chairs and sat down.  
  
Steve put his arm around Soda's shoulders and surprisingly this time he allowed it. This all seemed vaguely familiar to Steve-him trying to comfort Soda as they wandered the hospital hallway once Pony was in a coma. They had thought that was never gonna end but it did. So therefore this would too. That's the perspective he had to keep to keep Soda on track. "Listen. Nobody did anything to deserve all this, least of all Pony. Sure I have some problems with the kid from time to time but he's never done anything to deserve this. But it happened and we can't do anything about it now. But what we can do is try and help each other and Pony through this. This ain't gonna be easy but we're gonna get through this okay."  
  
Steve gave Soda's shoulder a squeeze. Suddenly laughter could be heard behind them. In the reflection of a piece of glass Steve and Soda saw Two- bit and Darry stand behind them and Two-bit was laughing.  
  
They pretended not to notice and Steve added. "Now maybe if it was Two-bit then I'd say it was deserved but-"  
  
Two-bit continued to laugh. "Wait-hey! That's not very nice! And since when did you become Mr. Sensitivity?"  
  
Two-bit and Darry came and sat down. Darry just whacked Two-bit. "Is everything okay? How's Pony?"  
  
When nothing was said Steve finally asked. "Good news or bad news first?"  
  
Darry stiffened at the words bad news. "Just tell me Steve."  
  
Steve went on to tell Darry and Two-bit and they all walked up towards the room.  
*kk. um poll . if you review please answer. I can either end this story soon or it can be quite a bit longer. I have ideas for both so please I wanna know what you people think! Thanks  
  
~~~BlAtTy 


	20. untitled

Oh good gosh it's been awhile, sorry about that everyone. You all know what time it is. that's right its excuse time where I blabber on about why I haven't updated. Many months ago when I first discovered fanfic, actually prolly about a year ago, I was so into writing on here and reading it was the coolest thing! And while I still love the fanfic, I just don't seem to have the same interest to write as I used to, and I find it terribly hard to write well when the interest isn't there. Like I coulda still wrote but it woulda sucked. That didn't sound the way I wanted it to, it didn't have anything really to do with fanfic. it was stuff I had to deal with first in my own life that I just didn't have the interest to do the things I used to. and so I focused more on expressing myself thru poetry and I even wrote a book :D. but I think its getting better now so I am back! I pity you all, lol! But anyway, I don't member where I was heading with this so please excuse these next few chaps as I get back on track. and as always I don't own anything, don't sue me please.  
  
Pinkmoon- something to look forward to. :O!!! thanks so much!  
  
. Angel02-thanks so much!!!! Keep reading!  
  
Burnin Church gal- THANKS FOR BOTH GREAT REVIEWS! Ur crazy and I love it! haven't seen u on here lately, u still around? Well thanks for another great review!! How are those dreams coming man, its almost august!! Uh oh!! Get back to me if u read this please!! I'll ttyl!!  
  
Hailei- I'm glad u love it!!  
  
lilramona -don't cry!!  
  
Bailyy -thanks I'll make it longer!! :D  
  
Prisma -thanks for the great reviews!! :D hope u like  
  
Karen - thanks!!! Keep reading  
  
Ruth-thanks again for another great review!!  
  
cc- thanks ur awesome, keep reading  
  
crazy4nc128-yus the chain continues!! Hehe thanks man!  
  
S.E. fan- thanks! Keep reading!  
  
Eh, Man -lmao awesome review man that was great!!  
  
Air- one of the best stories out there? *faints  
  
. Chase M. Dakota -thanks for yet another great review. Keep em coming!!  
  
The four guys made their way up to the room. Each of them was too deep in thought to say anything.  
  
Darry couldn't believe what he had just been told. Pony had to remember. But what if he didn't. That's when Darry really thought about it. Maybe that would be a good thing. He wouldn't have to remember all that pain and guilt he felt. He wouldn't remember watching his friends die in front of him. And he'd forget how him and Darry used to fight and how this whole mess was Darry's fault.  
  
Darry shook his head. What the hell was he thinking. Then Pony wouldn't remember him or Sodapop. And he'd forget all that stuff he used to know, man was he smart. And worst of all he wouldn't remember Dally or Johnny or Mom and Dad. No he had to remember. He just wouldn't be the same Pony if he didn't.  
  
The rest of the guys were pretty much thinking the same thing, well the second half.  
When they reached the room the doctor walked out into the hallway. "Oh hello. Good we need to talk."  
  
Darry spoke up first. "Hey Doc do you have any news?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "Well first off his injuries have mostly healed while he was in the coma and they should be fine soon. But as you know by now I'm sure, he does in fact have memory loss. But given all the circumstances and after reviewing the case I have no reason to believe that it is long term. You need to surround him with familiar things. Tell him stories, remind him of who you are, and soon you will be able to take him home so that should help, being in a familiar scenery. Ponyboy is a very strong young man. He pulled through a coma that many wouldn't have so I believe he'll be good as new in time."  
  
Darry nodded. "Thanks doc." And the doctor walked down the hall.  
  
Steve spoke up first. "He's right guys. Pony is strong. It's all going to work out."  
  
Soda smiled. "I hope you're right Stevie."  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
Then Two-bit spoke up. "I love a good touching moment as much as the next guy, but maybe we should go in?"  
  
The rest nodded and then the four guys entered the room slowly.  
  
And there was Pony laying there, staring blankly at them.  
  
They all stood around looking at each other until finally Soda walked up to the bed and crouched next to it. "Hey Pony."  
  
Ponyboy looked back confused. "Pony, that's my name?"  
  
Soda replied with a bit of a smile. "Well, it's Ponyboy but we call you Pony."  
  
The smile slipped from Soda's voice when Pony replied with a bit of disgust in his voice. "Oh."  
  
Soda talked in a soft voice. "You like your name Pony, it's unique."  
  
Pony just nodded. And when he didn't say anything else Soda continued. "I know you don't remember me but I'm Soda your brother."  
  
Pony sat for a second almost trying to remember. The whole room watched in anticipation as Pony opened his mouth. If he were going to remember anyone it'd be Soda. Finally Pony just replied. "Were our parents crackheads?"  
  
Everybody sighed. This obviously wasn't going to be easy.  
  
R&r please! 


	21. please remember

Chapter 21  
  
Sorry all bout last chapters formating. Hope this is better. As always I own nothing, it all belongs to the awesome S.E. Hinton.  
  
Thanks to: Spikes-luvr-4ever-thanks for the review-im glad u thought it was good!:D  
  
Eh Man- hoped it worked out and thanks muchly!  
  
Ruth-Thank you as always for the great review and for reading!  
  
Burnin- Wow. Ur my hero. Your reviews are crazy! But I love crazy!! And yes I'm alright now-I think! Lmao. Email me soon! You gotta tell me about the dreams! And sorry its been so long. But tty soon. Terran_blatenzuk@hotmail.com. don't forget!!! And so I'll look for you at harry potter as well.im gunna post my story soon over there I think that im writing. But keep in mind I wrote it before I read any hp books and im only on the second book lol. But I will ttyl and thanks again!  
  
Everyone else reading this!  
  
Chapter 21-Please remember  
  
Soda held up a picture of his parents in hopes of sparking a memory. He looked deep into his brother's eyes, searching them for some sign of remembrance. Only two words were going through Soda's mind right now. Please remember. Please Remember.  
  
Pony opened his mouth slowly. "Sorry."  
  
Soda nodded. "You don't remember mom and dad? How about Johnny and Dally? Do you remember them?"  
  
Pony shook his head. "Why aren't they here then?"  
  
Soda wasn't sure exactly who Pony was asking about but it didn't matter. "Don't worry about it Pon."  
  
Soda sat back down in the chair and sighed. All night after Pony woke up and all yesterday and all yesterday night Soda spent every moment Pony was awake showing him pictures and whatever he could trying to make Pony remember. Nothing had worked so far. Pony had asked him some questions every now and then but Soda tried not to bring up anything that may upset him. Darry as well.  
  
Steve came over and placed a hand on Soda's shoulder. "Sorry buddy. But we have to leave for work now anyway."  
  
Soda shook his head. "I can't go Steve. I just can't!"  
  
Steve sighed and whispered. "Come on buddy. We already talked about this last night. You gotta go to work so we can pay for the hospital bills. Darry didn't want to go to work either but he did. Darry said for you to go. It'll be alright. Two-bit is here. He won't go nowhere till we or Darry get back. And there's lots of good Doctors. He'll be fine."  
  
Soda slowly and reluctantly stood up. He walked over to Pony's bed. "Hey listen Pon. I have to go to work okay? But I'll be back as soon as I can. But Two-bit'll be here okay?"  
  
Pony nodded. He still had no idea who this boy was. What did it matter if he stayed or went. Pony did try really hard to remember. He could tell all these people wanted him too. But he just couldn't. It seemed almost like a part of him didn't want to. Every time he thought he was going to remember something he just couldn't. He figured some pretty bad things had happened to him.  
  
Soda and Steve left leaving only Pony and Two-bit in the room.  
  
After awhile of sitting in silence Two-bit finally spoke up. "You know what kid? This blows. Wanna play some poker or something?"  
  
Pony looked confused. "What's Poker?"  
  
Two-bit laughed. "Jeez kid. You have some things to learn."  
  
Two-bit walked over to the bed and sat at the foot end. Pony did not sit up straight but did move his feet out of the way as Two-bit pulled out a deck of cards and started instructing.  
  
After a few games of poker Two-bit stood up and walked to the other end of the room. "Hey kid do me a favor? Tell me if anyone's coming okay? This is a no smoking zone."  
  
Two-bit lit up a cigarette and only inhaled once before Pony spoke up. "Hey-um- uh- you! Someone's coming."  
  
Two-bit quickly put it out and barely had time to hide it in his pocket before a nurse poked her head in the door. She looked around the room strangely as she smelled the air. "Is everything okay in here? Do you need anything."  
  
Two-bit smiled largely. "Everything's fine."  
  
Pony nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
The nurse nodded and left. Two-bit started laughing. "PHEW! Thanks kid. That was close."  
  
Pony sniffed the air curiously. "That smell-. It seems so familiar." He looked to be thinking really hard.  
  
Two-bit watched in anticipation. But soon Pony put his head in his hands. Two-bit came over quickly. He placed a hand on Pony's shoulder. "It's okay kid. Don't get upset."  
  
Pony looked up. "I'm not upset. My head just really hurts. I feel like I was almost remembering that smell though."  
  
Two-bit nodded. "Maybe I should get a nurse."  
  
Pony shook his head. "Naw, I'm fine."  
  
Two-bit didn't look convinced. After all he remember the last time Pony told him he was fine. "Sure?"  
  
Pony nodded. "Ya, so did I like those things?"  
  
Two-bit pulled his hand out of his pocket and looking at the remains of his cigarette. "These?"  
  
Pony nodded.  
  
Two-bit laughed. "Kid I never seen anyone go through as many as you."  
  
Pony and Two-bit both laughed as there came a knock on the door. The nurse stood in the doorway. "Ponyboy, you have a visitor, a pretty young red head, says her name is Cherry. Want me to send her in?"  
  
Pony looked at Two-bit then nodded. 


	22. Cherry

Ruth- thanks, I'm glad u liked the idea. I figured he smoked enough of them that he prolly would recognize the smell. But anyway thanks again for another great review!!!:D  
  
Ponyboysgirl -Well thanks for calling it great! :D please continue to read!  
  
CrazeLilDreamer -sorry it was too short, lol. I'm kinda out of ideas right about now. I have no idea where I'm going so ya. But I'll try and make this one longer! Thanks for the review!!  
  
GirlsDontCri -hehe. Thanks for the review:D I hope he gets his memory back soon too, but I dunno, I guess we'll find out together ;)  
  
crazy4nc128 -lol good job, hehe. Thanks again for the review, we wouldn't want to break the chain, so go update ur story so I can review ;)!  
  
Burnin- tho u didn't review this chapter u reviewed the last one enough times that I think it counts. But ya, go check ur email soon. Hehe. Ttyl! :D  
  
And as always, I own nothing. ( what a pity  
  
Two-bit and Pony sat in the room awaiting Cherry's arrival. Finally she walked in the room, looking rather sad at that. She smiled at two-bit. "Hey Two-bit.)"  
  
Two-bit nodded. "Heya Cherry. If you'll excuse me I'll be right back."  
  
Cherry shook her head. "You don't have to leave Two-bit."  
  
Two-bit pulled Cherry to the side and started whispering. "Look, I promised his brothers I wouldn't leave him alone at all. Now I love the kid to death, but if you don't mind I really gotta piss and I'd like to get something to eat. I'll only be a few minutes."  
  
Cherry laughed. "Of course. See you soon then Two-bit."  
  
So Two-bit left the room leaving Cherry and Pony alone. Cherry took a seat next to Pony's bed. "Hey Ponyboy."  
  
Pony just nodded and smiled.  
  
So Cherry continued. "Some people at school signed a card for you." She reached in her purse and pulled out a colourful piece of paper and handed it to Pony.  
  
He took it and smiled it. "Thanks." He started reading the greetings. But the more he read the more he had no idea who any of these people were. He just smiled and placed it down next to him.  
  
Cherry smiled. "Randy says to say hi. He's going to try and get up and see you soon."  
  
Pony just nodded. He had no idea who Randy was. He just assumed he was a friend or something.  
  
Cherry sighed. "He came and saw you before, I did too. But you hadn't woken up yet."  
  
Pony just smiled and nodded again. He wasn't really sure what to say.  
  
Cherry sighed again. "There was a rumor going around school that you were awake now. So I had to come and see. I was so happy. But then the doctors told me that you didn't remember anything. Is that true?"  
  
Pony nodded.  
  
Cherry looked even more sad. "So you don't have any idea who I am?"  
  
Pony shook his head. "Sorry."  
  
Cherry just nodded and looked down. After a minute of silence she looked up and smiled. She outstretched her hand. Pony relunctantly took it. "Hi I'm Cherry Valance."  
  
Pony smiled. "Nice to meet you." Pony had this feeling that whoever this girl was that he used to relate to her real well. He grabbed at his head for the second time that day.  
  
Cherry let go of Pony's other hand. "Are you okay Ponyboy?"  
  
Pony just nodded through the pain. "Yeah, it just hurts sometimes." The moment he said that he had the biggest feeling of déjà vu. It was almost like he had heard those exact words, not only that but in this very place. He shook his head in confusion. He put his hand down as the pain passed.  
  
Cherry nodded. And they started talking about this and that. Eventually Two-bit came back in the room. Cherry stood up. "I have to be going but it was nice talking to you Ponyboy. I'll come back one day soon okay?"  
  
Pony smiled and nodded. "Okay bye."  
  
Cherry walked out the door but turned briefly. "Hey Ponyboy, I hope you can see the sunset from this room." And with that she left.  
  
Pony looked confused. "What did she mean by that?"  
  
Two-bit laughed. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't speak soc."  
  
Pony looked very confused now. "Soc?"  
  
Two-bit laughed and sat down. "Man, you sure got a lot to learn kid. Soc, short form for socials. They're the stuck up rich kids that come from the other side of town."  
  
Pony nodded. "She didn't seem too stuck up."  
  
Two-bit shrugged. "They're not all that bad. Cherry seems decent she did some spying for us before. I don't think she's like the rest of them."  
  
Pony nodded feeling again something wanting to come but refusing to. "So what are we then."  
  
Two-bit laughed. "Kid, we're greasers. We're the cream of the crop. We like to wear a lot of grease in our hair and we're not as rich as the socs but we're decent people."  
  
Pony nodded taking everything in. "So, that girl. Were me and her."  
  
Two-bit practically rolled off his chair laughing. "Ha! You wish Kid!"  
  
Pony smiled and nodded. "Oh." But there was still this pain in his head that was hurting him something awful. He just hoped the other boy didn't notice and that he didn't tell the others. They seemed worried enough. 


	23. cake and poker

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I updated!  
  
kimmerkay -lmao! I'm glad you read it all so fast and I'm also glad you like it!!! Two-bit cracks me up too! I love writing for his character! Hehe please keep reading and thanks for the great review!  
  
gina -best outsiders fics!!! *drops jaw * Thank you sooooooooooooooo much! :D  
  
Martina Thanks a lot! I'm so glad you like it! Please keep reading!!!  
  
pony's girl-thanks for the review! I hope so too but I can't guarantee anything! hehe  
  
And as always. I own nothing!  
  
When Two-bit had returned he had a box with him. Pony noticed this and decided to inquire about this. "What's that?"  
  
Two-bit pulled off the lid. "This- this is chocolate cake!"  
  
Pony looked at the brown circle in the box in front of him. It smelt really good. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. This smell seemed so familiar.  
  
"I remember this smell."  
  
Two-bit laughed. "Well you should! You only ate it every morning for breakfast! And sometimes more than that."  
  
Pony nodded. "Oh. So can I have some?"  
  
Two-bit laughed again. "No, I brought it for you to look at."  
  
Pony suddenly looked sad. Two-bit laughed again. "Jeez kid! That's called sarcasm and you better get used to it if you're gunna hang around me. And of course you can have some. Besides I thought it'd be a nice change from that hospital food crap."  
  
Pony smiled. "Okay. Do you want me to get rid of this food they brought me."  
  
Two-bit laughed. "Hell no! I'll still eat it!"  
  
Pony laughed too. He took a piece and scarffed it down. "MM. this is so good!"  
  
Two-bit laughed. "Duh!"  
  
Then there was silence for awhile. When Pony finished his piece he looked at the box. "Can I have more?"  
  
Two-bit nodded. "Course Kid!"  
  
Pony smiled and took more. "You know-uh."  
  
Two-bit nodded. "Two-bit."  
  
Pony's ears turned red. "Sorry. I really wanted to remember."  
  
Two-bit smiled. "It's okay kid. Don't sweat it. I see your ears still turn red when you get embarrassed. So anyway what were you gunna say?"  
  
Pony covered his ears and Two-bit laughed. Pony continued. "I was just gunna say that I had fun, thank you."  
  
Two-bit smiled. "No problem kid. I had fun too. It felt like old times."  
  
Pony nodded. "It's just that with the other guys they keep expecting me to remember. And I'm trying really hard. But the pressure's so much. But like see today I just had fun. And just from that I actually have a few memories well. Not really. But I do remember cake and smoke and poker and other things I just can't really remember them but I do have the feeling of déjà vu. That's something right?"  
  
Two-bit smiled and nodded. "Sure is kid, sure is."  
  
Pony looked deep in thought for a minute. "You know I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't tell the others about the whole déjà vu thing cause they'll all be thinking I'll remember and I don't want more pressure. Its really starting to give me a headache."  
  
Two-bit cocked an eyebrow. "I dunno kid."  
  
Pony looked sad. "Please."  
  
Two-bit laughed. "Oh alright kid."  
  
Pony grinned widely. "How did you do that thing with you eye?"  
  
Two-bit laughed and spent the next while trying to teach Pony how to cock an eyebrow and he got it down pretty well.  
  
After that Two-bit took out his cards again and they played some more poker and ate some more cake. Two-bit had to re-explain things a few times.  
  
Pony looked up briefly from his cards. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Two-bit once again cocked an eyebrow. "You just did."  
  
Pony now took his turn at attempting to cock an eyebrow.  
  
Two-bit laughed. "Kid it's that sarcasm thing again. Sorry. Go ahead."  
  
Pony smiled. "Is Two-bit your real name, were your parents crack heads too?"  
  
Two-bit wasn't sure whether or not to laugh at this. He felt bad that Pony didn't remember his parents. But it was funny how it came out. "No kid. My name isn't actually Two-bit. Everyone just calls me that well because I have a lot of comments."  
  
Pony nodded. "So what is your real name?"  
  
"Keith." For some reason this sent Pony into hysterics.  
  
"Very funny!" Two-bit replied."  
  
Pony finally stopped laughing. "I'm sorry."  
  
They played one more game then Pony found himself getting very tired. He fell asleep right on the bed with his cards next to him and the empty cake box as well. Two-bit laughed from his seat at the foot of the bed. 


End file.
